Switch
by WinndSinger
Summary: A magical prank causes Edward and Bella to switch bodies, then as a cure is trying to be found by Carlisle, lots of switches take place throughout the house. This is a fun story, try it out.
1. Chapter 1

"I play along with the charade…" Edward sang along, Rick Springfield style as he listened to his ipod, moving the vacuum cleaner back and forth with a graceful swirl of his arm, "That doesn't seem to give them reason to change…"

"You know I feel so DIRTY when they start talking cute, I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute…" he sang louder, snarling the angry words as he saw the sun was starting to rise outside the glass walls around him, the once dark trees now showing some color.

"SHUT UP !" Emmett shouted again but Edward ignored him, as he had all night long while he cleaned the place up.

Rosalie laughed upstairs while Edward kept singing, "Cause she watching him with those eyyyyeesss…and she's loving him with that BODY I just know it…and she's holding him in her arms real late at night…YOU KNOW I WISH THAT I HAD JESSIE'S GIRL !!" Edward played the vacuum like a guitar, gyrating his hips hard, almost hearing the girls screaming in the audience.

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you, Emmett…ignore him." Rosalie purred in Edward's mind as she spoke to her irritated lover upstairs, trying to get him back in the mood.

Edward smirked, then remembered the only comment Emmett had made to him at 3 am that really stung.

You are an OCD freak and ANAL, Edward, go get laid, please, by anyone, I beg of you !

Edward was still bothered by that insult. He was not suffering from OCD…and he certainly wasn't ANAL.

_**Oh, wait, I'm making the vacuum tracks in the rug go diagonal, that's disgusting…they should be long and straight**_, Edward thought, correcting that instantly.

He heard Rosalie and Emmett kissing again, harder, trying to tune Edward out.

_**God, it's 5:56 am on a Sunday morning**_…Edward grimaced, _**do they really have to do it ALL THE TIME ?**_

Partly, Rosalie was right. Edward was trying to get on Emmett's nerves on purpose because he'd once again made love to Rosalie in the back seat of his Volvo. They tried to deny it but the scents were all there, almost erasing Bella's smell completely.

"Why is he even HERE ?!" Emmett roared out loud, "Why isn't he holding Bella all night, wishing he had the SACK to make a move ?!"

In a flash, Edward was at the top of the stairs, opening the door and poking his head in, keeping his eyes downcast.

"If you must know, Bella's aunt is staying over her house this weekend and she's sleeping in Bella's room with her." Edward informed politely, not wanting it to get around that Bella didn't want him with her at night anymore.

"WHO CARES ?!" Emmett shrieked louder now, adding, "GET OUTTA HERE!!"

Edward almost made it out, about to close the door when a lamp came flying at his head, smashing loudly against his face and landing in a pile of glass to the floor.

"Oh, you know…." Edward almost whined, "You're only hurting yourself, you know…now I have to clean this up, too."

In seconds, Emmett could hear the clinking of broken glass and porcelain as Edward began to clean up right outside his bedroom door, going extra slow on purpose.

Rosalie was kissing Emmett's mouth, trying to make him ignore the noise, but then the vacuum cleaner started again, right outside the door, making it's annoying hum going slowly back and forth, making clinking sounds as the splinters of glass were sucked up into the machine, and banging the door unceremoniously with each motion.

It was all over when Emmett heard Edward snicker.

"That's it !" Emmett leapt up with his super vampire stealth and smashed the door down hard, shoving it on top of Edward and his vacuum cleaner, holding it down tight to the floor.

"You wanna clean, Edward ?!" Emmett growled, enraged as he felt Edward's squirming body kicking and struggling under the door, the vacuum cleaner still humming beside him, "I'll help you clean !!"

Rosalie stood up, watching them from inside the bedroom with her black and red teddy still on, folding her arms impatiently, always in the mood to see arrogant Edward get his ass kicked.

"GET OFF ME !" Edward snarled in defiance, unable to free himself under Emmett's hard trap.

"Let's go clean, little brother !" Emmett grabbed the door off Edward and took the vacuum cleaner, slamming it down hard onto Edward's chest, driving it up and down over his body and face, anger blazing in both their eyes.

Edward pulled away finally, the vacuum sucking up his shirt and tearing it off his body, much to his surprise. _**Wow**_, Edward thought, _**it really does have great suction.**_

Taking a huge leap down the stairs, Edward only wore his jeans now, his feet bare, as Emmett followed, hungry for more payback.

"We're not done yet, Eddie!" Emmett was near the table that had all the cleaning products on it that Edward had been using. The closest thing, Windex, was what Emmett grabbed and started spraying it into Edward's eyes while Emmett grabbed Edward's spiky hair back tight.

It didn't hurt him, but it was pissing him off. He'd stink like Windex now when Bella came over later, and it was wetting his hair, too.

"Two can play at that game." Edward grunted, grabbing the Clorox and hurling the thick heavy green powder into his brother's face. Edward laughed out loud as it completely covered every feature of Emmett's still face, until he opened his eyes, glaring now.

"I've had it with these two." Esme's voice was speaking now, to Carlisle, in her bedroom as her door slammed open.

"UH OH" Edward wanted to run but Emmett wasn't finished yet, throwing himself into Edward hard, making them both hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs. They slid a few feet further, as the marble floors had just been waxed by Edward.

"Esme's coming!" Edward warned his brother but Emmett landed three good punches into his brother's stomach.

"Mama's boy !" Emmett frowned, powder shaking off his head with each word and punch, "SAY you're done cleaning, SAY IT ! SAY IT YOU LITTLE SISSY BOY HOUSEKEEPER !!"

"Emmett !" Esme stared down, watching the last couple seconds, frowning hard at the large bully on top of her sweet defenseless Edward.

"Esme !" Emmett looked at her, about to explain but she cut him off fast.

"What are you doing to Edward ?!" she shouted, Carlisle coming up behind her.

"Just punching me in the stomach." Edward groaned, his back to the floor.

"Get off him NOW !" Esme demanded, watching Emmett move, standing up. Esme went to Edward, helping him to his feet.

"Are you alright, Edward?" she asked sweetly, smelling the windex on his face as he cringed slightly.

"I think so." He replied quietly.

"What started this ?" Carlisle asked, not really caring to hear the full answer.

They both began to speak at the same time.

Edward was saying, "I was just cleaning up and then HE –"

Emmett was saying, "I'm trying to have a nice quiet Sunday morning and HE was---"

"STOP" Esme shouted, silencing them both.

"Edward, go ahead." Esme turned to her bronze haired son, asking for his side first, Emmett frowning and looking unjustly treated.

"I was just cleaning, Bella is coming over today, and he for no reason, came barreling out of his room and ATTACKED me !" Edward claimed, pure innocence painted on his face, " HE vacuumed me ! And it sucked up my shirt ! Then he started punching me in the stomach – AND he sprayed windex in my face !"

"LIES!" Emmett chimed in loudly, "Esme, I was trying to—"

"Have sex with Rosalie – AGAIN !" Edward finished his sentence, rolling his eyes as Esme looked at him with sympathy.

"Seriously, Esme, is it MY fault that I was trying to do something nice for my family and my home and it just happened to interrupt the sex-o-lympics going on in Emmett's room ?" Edward kept pleading his case.

"Oh, God, can anyone else hear the violins ?" Emmett scoffed.

"Emmett." Esme turned to him, glaring, "You will clean up this mess, then you will keep your hands off Rosalie for the next 24 hours."

"Ohh, good one." Carlisle laughed softly, getting a grin from his wife.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR !" Emmett shouted, looking at Edward who smiled back at him like a little boy, blinking his eyes innocently in mockery.

"You always believe anything EDWARD says and I get treated like a criminal ALL THE TIME !" Emmett shouted.

"That's not true !" Esme spat back her response to her larger son.

"Esme, I think I should go wash up, the windex smell is making me feel sick." Edward said tenderly, knowing how much this interaction with Esme pissed Emmett off. Esme had a special place in her heart for Edward, him being her first vampire son after she lost her own child. He was her favorite and everyone knew it, but it drove Emmett insane.

"You go ahead, baby." Esme smiled at him, giving him a sad, worried look as he went up to the bathroom. Emmett watched him go and, without anyone else seeing, Edward made a kissing motion with his lips back down at his brother, smiling happily as he once again got away with it.

"Dead man." Emmett vowed to get even with Edward if it was the last thing he did. Edward's one weak spot was Bella. But he didn't want to hurt or embarrass Bella. He loved her like she was his own little sister already. He'd have to think about this for awhile first. Maybe he could get Bella in on the revenge.

Bella was knocking on the door at 7 am, very lightly knocking when Edward ran down to open it.

"Bella, why are you knocking so quietly ?" Edward smiled, "I almost didn't hear you, good thing I can smell you."

"It's early." She winced, "And a Sunday."

"No one sleeps here, Bella." Edward reminded, closing the door as she came in, feeling his warm sweater arms enfold around her, his lips gently kissing hers, three tiny little kisses. Then he put his forehead against hers and whispered, "I hate going all night without you. Is your aunt leaving today ?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully." Bella closed her eyes, "I felt so alone, sleeping without you. I hated it. And my aunt SNORES."

Edward laughed, taking her by the hand and leading her into the house.

"You didn't eat yet this morning." Edward raised a brow, knowing, leading her to the kitchen up the stairs.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear the tummy gurgling." He smirked, sitting her down at the table, kissing the top of her head, "What can I make you for breakfast?"

"I just want some cereal." She said, "Nothing big."

Bella knew that Edward had stocked up the kitchen with food that Bella liked, he even made her write a list once.

"I want to make you something better." Edward began, going to take out some pans.

"Edward, really, I'm in the mood for Cocoa Puffs." She admitted, knowing that was in the pantry.

Edward made a face, "That hard round kibble in the box ?"

"It's good !" she smiled, watching him go get it, taking a bowl out of the cabinet.

"Ukkk." Edward watched as she poured the brown pebbles into her bowl.

"I need milk too." She said, "And a spoon."

Edward came back, sitting and placing the spoon and milk on the table near her, staring at her while she poured the milk in, mushing it up a bit with the spoon.

His face wore a disgusted expression as she took a huge spoonful of it and stuck it in her mouth, chewing it up happily, smiling at him.

Shuddering, he breathed, "Eeeeuuuuukkkkkk"

Bella laughed.

"It looks like dog feces." He muttered, inhaling, "And it doesn't smell that great, either."

"Hey, don't say feces while I'm eating please." She frowned.

"What's that ?" Bella asked, seeing a large black jar on the table.

"I don't know." Edward took the lid off, peeking in, "Oooh, cookies."

"Oohhh!' Bella's eyes lit up as Edward grinned, loving it when she acted like a little girl.

"If you're good you can have one." He took one out, double chocolate chip, nice, Esme must've made them for Bella earlier after the Emmett incident.

"I'm always good." Bella smiled sexily, biting her bottom lip mischeviously.

"Bad." Edward felt his body warm in places he thought he'd long forgotten, "That right there, was a bad girl, trying to make me…"

"What ?" Bella teased, "Hot ? weak ? horny ?"

"You're not getting this cookie now." Edward pointed a finger at her, raising a brow seductively, "You can beg me all night and you won't get it."

"That'll be a new experience for me." She said in sarcasm, laughing at the look Edward got then.

"Ooh, you little vixen !" Edward stood up, making her chase him, trying to get the cookie out of his hand.

"NO!" Edward laughed as she reached for it but he held it up, tickling her ribs and making her scream out as he laid her back to the island in the middle of the kitchen, not wanting her to fall backwards.

"Say you're sorry." Edward tickled more as her long beautiful hair thrashed with her body, half covering her laughing face. The bulge in Edward's jeans began to grow slightly but he tried to ignore it.

"NO" she laughed.

"Say you're sorry to me…." Edward tickled more, biting his bottom lip, determined to get the apology, "Say I'm sorry Edward, you're right and I'm wrong."

"NO !" she shrieked louder, "Stop, Edward, I'm gonna PEE !!"

Laughing harder now, Edward didn't stop.

"Then you'd better say it, Bella." Edward advised, "How humiliating will it be if I have to tell Esme you need a new pair of underwear and jeans because you urinated on her kitchen floor?"

"BASTARD !!" she screamed, "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ! I'm wrong, you're right !"

"And?" he waited, tickling under her arms, making her howl out.

"I'M SORRY ! I'm sorry !!" she squealed, gasping for air.

"Good girl." He smiled down at her as she caught her breath, the tickling stopped but his hands still pinned her down to the surface she laid on.

"Are you sure you're not a dom ?" she wisecracked, but, thankfully, he didn't reply, probably not knowing what a dom was. Bella had seen a gross movie once about S & M, a dom being a dominant, the master, the sub was the submissive, the slave.

Edward had the cookie and placed one end in his mouth, smiling wickedly down at her, offering her the other half, bringing it closer to her mouth, his hands encoiling her wrists over her head.

Smiling, so aroused now, she licked her tongue along the edge, surprising his eyes again. His groan and blinking eyes said it all. She got to him again.

Smiling more, she bit her teeth deep into the warm cookie, laying back and chewing it as she stared up into his lusting golden eyes.

"Bella, you're so bad…" Edward mumbled, the half cookie still in his mouth as she swallowed her bite. Suddenly her body felt hot…too hot…it jerked a little as she gasped, seeing Edward's eyes above her, squinting in confusion. Then, in a half second, she was looking down upon herself, the cookie in her teeth. Only now it tasted dry, not warm, and had no flavor at all. And more than that, her body felt so still, so hard and strong all of a sudden. There was no more gurgling stomach, no need to blink, no desire to breathe every second…no pulse and no heartbeat, either.

The whole thing took two seconds but she was looking down at herself, a terrified look in her eyes, laying on the wooden island, staring back up at her. She looked and saw that she was holding her own wrists above her head. Bella looked at her hands, only they weren't her hands. They were Edward's white hands, the long slender fingers she would know in a second. She let go of the Bella she was looking down at and moved her hand to her mouth, taking out the offensive thing there, staring at the cookie, baffled.

For a few seconds, she couldn't find her voice and said, "Edward?" Only when she'd said that, it was a man's voice that spoke…Edward's velvety voice. She felt herself grab her own throat, staring down at the terrified Bella on the island.

The Bella below gasped and sat up slightly, daring to speak, looking up at her and said, "Bella?" Then she clasped a hand hard over her mouth, her eyes wider, afraid.

"What the hell---" Bella uttered, hearing Edward's voice saying the words as she caught her reflection in the glass microwave oven door at her side. She dropped her mouth open, walking over to it…staring back at Edward's perfect face.

"Oh my God." She spoke again, touching her face, seeing the reflection stroking Edward's cheek. Again, she had Edward's voice.

If she was in here…then…she looked over at the Bella sitting up on the island now, staring at her hands, trembling.

Edward must be in me, then, Bella realized, looking at the scared looking Bella before her.

"Edward, are you in there?" she asked, liking Edward's voice saying her words.

"Yes." Bella's little voice said as Edward replied and he clasped a hand over his mouth again, surprised that it hurt his face when he did that, "Ow…" he winced.

"How did this happen?" Bella asked, walking in Edward's body to a mirror in the hall, getting a better look, the little Bella Edward was trapped in, following fast, sliding a bit on the newly waxed wooden floor. He would've fallen if Bella didn't catch him at the last second.

"Careful." Bella said, helping Edward up slowly, letting him see his new reflection in the mirror, seeing Bella's face.

"It looks like you've inherited my clumsiness, too." Bella said in her new masculine voice, liking it more and more every time she spoke, to her surprise, "Did you see that Edward? I caught you ! I loved that ! Everything was so easy, I just didn't think about it and I moved like a superhero."

Smiling widely, she looked in the mirror, beaming at Edward's happy face looking back at her.

"I'm glad you're having fun." Edward grumbled inside of Bella's body, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know…" Bella answered, thinking about it, then they both shouted, at the same time, "THE COOKIE !"

"Where is it ?" Bella's body looked around and Edward's body looked down in his hand, saying, "I've got the other half.", handing the uneaten half to little Bella.

"The jar." Edward said, picking the jar up in one arm and charging past the image of himself looking back at him and hurried into the living room, shouting with his little girl voice, "ESME ! CARLISLE !"

"You're going to scare them, screaming their names with my voice." Bella said, looking cool and confident inside her new vampire Edward body, crossing her arms, raising her brow, enjoying being Edward.

Edward sneered back at her. _**Is that what I look like when I'm trying to act calm ? How does she stay with me ?**_

"Edward, calm down." Bella said in her man voice, trying to put her hands on his shoulders, "Shhhh."

"Hey, I'm not the woman in this relationship!" Edward flinched away, seeing his parents come rushing down the stairs, along with everyone else in the house. Suddenly, Edward felt humiliated, short, and frail.

"Bella, what's wrong, dear ?" Esme put a hand on her shoulder, a concerned look in her eyes.

"It's ME, Mom, EDWARD." He informed, holding up the jar in his other hand, "Did you make any cookies today ?"

"No." she looked lost, "What do you mean, it's Edward?"

Bella spoke up from inside Edward's calm exterior and said, "It seems Edward and I have switched bodies after I ate a bite of this cookie. This jar was filled with cookies on the kitchen table."

"How are you so calm about this ?" Edward asked Bella, staring at his smug face.

"I don't know." Bella smirked a little, "It's like…I'm so calm. I don't feel worried at all, about anything. Maybe that's because I'm a vampire now ?"

"You're not a vampire now." Edward informed, then saw Jasper standing there, "JASPER !"

"Yes, Bella ?" he asked, alert, coming closer.

"Don't give me that, you know I'm Edward." Bella's voice snarled, "You did this, that's why Bella is so calm and I'm SO NUTS ! You're playing with out emotions AND our BODIES !"

"I didn't do it, Edward, I swear." Jasper tried to hide a grin, seeing the rage in Bella's eyes, "I'm just trying to keep things calm with Bella, that's all."

"AND what about ME ?!" Edward screamed in his girl body, "Why am I so ENRAGED?!"

"Okay, I'll stop that part of it." Jasper agreed, "I knew that was wrong."

"Damn it, Jasper." Emmett growled in disappointment as Edward found himself losing the anger inside him. It cleared his head instantly.

"Emmett did it." Bella said from Edward's body, "I actually just read his mind. That WAS SO COOL ! Payback's a bitch, he just thought to you."

"Oh so that's it." Edward was calmer now but still angry, coming up to his larger brother in the little body he was trapped in now. Emmett nearly laughed, seeing this little human girl prowling up to him, as if she had a chance.

"Don't do it, little girl." Emmett warned, "You're human now and you'll just hurt Bella if you try to hit me or anything."

"He's right." Carlisle said, blocking Edward's path to Emmett, "Calm down Edward."

"He is not just paying me back with this little stunt, he's put Bella in danger now, too." Edward informed his father.

"I'm fine." Bella shrugged, happy in Edward's skin.

Edward's personality and expression could be seen clearly through Bella's skin as he walked over to her, almost whispering, "Thirsty, Bella ?"

The rest of them jumped suddenly, realizing what this could mean to Bella and Edward. Bella was inside a vampire's body and without any experience in resisting human blood. And Bella's blood, in Edward now, was singing to her.

Carlisle leapt forward, grabbing Bella's body that contained Edward and moved her away from Edward's body.

"What?" Bella asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Edward can hardly control himself with your scent, Bella." Carlisle informed, "Are you feeling that at all? Do you smell…Edward's blood?"

"I can smell everything." Bella informed, "But I'm fine. I have no desire to drink blood or anything."

"That's my doing." Jasper admitted to Carlisle, "I'm keeping her so calm she is not thirsting for it right now. Emmett asked me to do that right away so there'd be no danger."

"Let go of me Carlisle." Edward said calmly with a frown, hating it that he was so weak now.

"Let's just all sit down and relax and figure this out." Carlisle made his family go into the kitchen, they all sat down as Edward sat in the chair Bella had been in before, shoving the bowl of Cocoa Puffs away from him.

"What did you do Emmett?" Carlisle asked in a serious tone to his large son beside him.

"Tanya gave me the recipe a long time ago." Emmett admitted, getting a death stare from Bella's face (Edward being in there).

"It's a vampire prank, nothing that serious." Emmett informed further, "It just makes vampire switch bodies, that's all."

"Only now there's a human involved." Carlisle pointed out.

"Didn't you for one moment think of Bella?!" Edward shouted, standing up in his girl body, "What if there was something dangerous in there that could've KILLED HER !"

"I did think of Bella!" Emmett frowned, looking at her in Edward's sad face, saying, "I called Tanya and asked her. She said it wouldn't hurt Bella at all."

Edward pounded the table hard, hurting his mortal hand, "Tanya will say anything she has to – she is jealous of Bella ! She wanted me and probably still does! Do you think she CARES about Bella's life at all ?!"

Emmett looked around, the rest of them all silent. He looked at Edward's body, seeing his face fall into his hands sadly, knowing Bella was upset now.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said softly, looking down at the table.

"That makes it all okay, then, doesn't it?" Edward seethed inside Bella's body.

"How long does this last?" Edward continued, not getting answers from Emmett, "Do you just eat another cookie to switch back or will that do more damage ? Will it harm Bella's body, me being in it ? Hello ?"

"I don't know." Emmett said simply, and Edward wanted to tear his head off.

"You. Don't. KNOW ?!" Edward roared as loud as he could from Bella's body.

"Calm down Edward." Alice suggested, "We can call Tanya and find out what to do next."

"AND YOU !" Edward noticed Alice now, hollering at her, "Where the hell were YOU ?! Aren't you the pixie who sees the future ?!"

"I don't see anything bad happening, Edward." Alice smirked, "Just…funny. I thought it would be okay to let Emmett have his little joke on you."

"ON US !" Edward grabbed Bella by his sweater and tried to yank her over near him, but she was too strong. She was like a statue there beside him.

"Bella doesn't mind this." Alice noticed, "You like it in there, don't you?"

"Yea." She smiled so brightly that Edward hated the sight of his own smile staring back at him. His golden eyes nearly sparkled in their happiness.

"No, Bella, it's not a game." Edward looked at her and saw her through his own eyes, "It might be fun for a little while, but you could hurt someone…accidentally. How are you going to go home with your aunt and father there now?"

She looked deep in thought suddenly. She hadn't considered that.

"How could you be so irresponsible, Emmett?" Carlisle asked a little harshly, "Let's go, follow me to my office now. We're calling Tanya and finding out what to do next. Give me that cookie jar. No one touches these until I decide what's going on."

They left, Esme and Rosalie following on their heels. Alice and Jasper stared at the two of them with sorry looks on their faces, knowing this was a prank that got out of hand.

"Can I have a minute alone with Edward, guys ?" Bella said from the interior of Edward's beautiful face.

"Sure." Alice smiled, "Let's go, Jazz."

They left quickly, not wanting any more of Edward's wrath. His angry eyes followed them out the door, silently.

"I'm so sorry about my family." Edward began, almost shaking in his anger, making Bella's fists turn dark red. He saw this and stopped himself, not wanting to injure her body.

Then he thought, blood, that's what was dark red in his fists…what would stop him now from drinking the blood when it was right inside his hands? Then he felt it…there was no thirst. He swallowed, feeling the inner workings of his body for the first time in nearly 100 years. In his anger and concern for Bella, he failed to realize….

"Oh my God." Edward's voice breathed as Bella stared back at him, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked, touching his hand, sending an ice cold shiver through his warm hand.

"AAAAhhhh !" he leapt back a second, saying, "Cold !"

Giggling, Bella's white face stared back at him, mumbling, "I know."

"But I never mind." She added quickly, "I love your touch."

"Too good for me." He muttered, letting himself smile back at his own face.

"I don't feel the thirst anymore…and I can feel my heart beating." Edward shared with her, pressing his palm against his own chest, and Bella hugged him gently, kissing his forehead. She held him gently, feeling his body shivering.

When she sat back a second, about to speak to him again, he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh, Edward…" she smiled more, stroking his cheek, "You're crying…don't cry."

Laughing, Edward moved his fingers along his eyelids, seeing the wet salty tears there on his fingertips.

"No, this is good." Edward informed, "These are happy tears. I haven't felt this wonderful….in almost a century. You don't know…how great this feels to me."

"I'm glad." She smiled back at him, wishing she could cry some tears. She would've…if she were in her own body. Something in her felt sad about that.

"Bella…" Edward snapped out of it suddenly, asking, "How are you? How do YOU feel…in there?"

"Um..fine." she tried to answer honestly, "But, it's weird. It's like…"

"I know." Edward didn't need her to put it into words, "I told you what it was like, being me. Maybe it's good this happened. Now maybe you'll see how empty it is…being a vampire. Being….dead."

"That's not what I was going to say." Bella argued, "You're not ruining this for me, Edward. I like the way I feel."

"You don't have the thirst, you're lucky there." Edward informed, hearing his stomach growl and twist in his gut.

Giggling, Bella stared at him with his face and said, "Time to feed the human."

And then she shoved the bowl of Cocoa Puffs towards him, putting a fist to her cheek, leaning on it and watching.

"You've got to be joking." Edward stared back at her, "I'm not eating that."

"I might be able to last awhile before I have to eat," Bella informed, "But you are gonna have to eat at least 3 times a day. You better start tasting human food."

"Oh Bella, no." Edward sounded disgusted, "This stuff is pure sugar, processed and sprayed with chemicals in a filthy factory. How about eggs instead?"

Bella laughed, "Do you know where EGGS come from? A chicken's ASS."

"Let me try the cereal." Edward agreed after that.

"Good boy." Bella took the bowl, scooping a spoonful of the puffs and bringing it to his mouth. He looked so scared.

"Close your eyes." She suggested, "Just try one bite and if you don't like it, I'll make you eggs."

"Okay." He said, closing his eyes, it sounded reasonable enough.

He opened his mouth, clenching his fists under the table. The cold milk hit his tongue first, then the round crunchy balls of cereal next. He closed his mouth,just letting the food sit there a moment.

"Chew it." Edward heard his own voice say to him. He obeyed, moving his teeth up and down, the crunching sounds in his ears.

"Swallow." Edward's voice giggled, Bella watching.

"How was it ?" Bella asked when Edward opened his eyes. She was cringing, afraid of what his reaction would be to the food he always seemed to hate.

"That. Was…" Edward began with a low voice, looking so repulsed.

"AWESOME !" he shouted, smiling from ear to ear as Bella looked back, in shock.

"Really?" she asked, making Edward's face look aghast.

"REALLY" Edward grabbed the bowl from Bella and the spoon, scooping more cereal into his mouth, his cheeks full on each side as he crunched and chewed.

"I love the sound of it when I chew…" he mumbled as he ate, "And it's SO GOOD, why didn't you tell me ?"

"What's that taste?" Edward asked before she could answer.

"Chocolate." Bella smiled, watching him enjoy it, "I like seeing you eat. Even though I'm watching ME eat, kind of."

"I know." Edward said, still chewing, "Every time I look at you, I hate seeing my face looking back at me."

Alice came hurrying back in with the rest of her brothers and sisters in tow and laughed as she watched Edward eating.

"Sorry, Edward, I had to see this." Alice informed, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett looking on in slight jealousy.

"It's SO delicious." Edward couldn't be mad right now, finishing the bowl, drinking the chocolate milk down by lifting the bowl to his lips, slurping it up.

"I mean it !" he looked at them, taking the opened box and pouring cereal right into his waiting mouth, filling it up.

"Uh, Edward, not too much at once, you could choke." Bella coached from the sidelines.

"I can't stop, it's too incredible!" he muttered, chewing at the same time, saying to Alice, "Hey, get me some more food from the pantry, bring everything over here to the table."

"Hey, at least he's not yelling at us anymore." Alice shrugged, doing as he asked.

"Wish I had these when I was alive." Edward said, getting another huge mouthful of cereal, chomping on it, closing his eyes, having the time of his life.

"Let me try something." Bella was afraid to get her hands near his mouth, taking a small handful of Cocoa Puffs, getting a look from him.

She put the handful of puffs into her own mouth now, chewing, remembering the good taste it had been once. But now – it was truly horrible ! It tasted like bugs and Bella quickly put a hand to her mouth, running to the sink, spitting the cereal bits out in agony.

"Hey !" Edward scolded, "I could've eaten those!"

"I knew it." Bella stood, coming back to the table, "I hate them now. They were so disgusting to me just then. It must be because I'm a vampire. Human food repulses me."

"You're not a vampire." Edward frowned, still eating, seeing the food Alice was placing on the table, taking a handful of Doritos, sticking them in the right side of his mouth along with the dry Cocoa Puffs, chewing them at the same time, mumbling, "Stop saying that."

"If you can eat, you're a human." Bella informed, "At the moment, I am a vampire."

"Hey!" Alice sat up in her seat at the table, "Bella can come hunt with us !"

"NO !" Edward shouted, three Cocoa Puffs flying out of his mouth.

Bella and Alice giggled as he quickly moved his hand to collect the fallen three puffs and stuffed them back into his full mouth again.

"I don't really need to, Alice." Bella shook her head, knowing Edward would never let her do it, "Edward fed last week and I feel perfectly fine. I'm not thirsty."

"You don't need Edward's permission." Alice informed, smirking at him, "He's a weak little human now, you're a strong, superhuman vampire. He can't stop you anymore. You can lock him in a closet and do whatever you want."

"HEY !" Edward shouted at her as he finished the Cocoa Puffs, moving onto a box of Cocoa Krispies, tearing the box open like an animal.

"Hey Edward" Bella frowned, "Manners? Those boxes have tabs – you can't just claw the box open."

"This cereal TALKS to you?" Edward read the box as he poured the cereal in, drinking the milk from the carton, listening as the krispies snapped, crackled, and popped. His eyes went wide, fascinated.

"How long are you going to let him eat before you stop him?" Alice asked, curious, watching Edward with laughter in her eyes.

"Oh, he's so cute I don't have the heart." Bella grinned, watching him find the hershey's syrup.

"This is chocolate, too." He read the label, opening it and holding it over his mouth, squeezing it hard, the dark chocolate syrup filling his mouth and swirled a bit over his lips.

"JESUS" Edward's eyes went large, licking the syrup off his lips, "That's AMAZING! It's the same consistency as blood…only BETTER ! Have you tried this, Bella ?" he held up the syrup to her mouth.

"I've tried it all." Bella smiled, putting her hands up, refusing any of it right now.

"Edward is so lucky. I wish I could get a turn, being in Bella." Alice pouted, getting a look from everyone.

"You guys have such dirty minds." Alice sneered back at them.

"What's this?" Edward grabbed the next thing on the table, "Whipped cream."

"Hey that better not have come from MY room, Alice!" Emmett perked up, watching Edward push the nozzle, the familiar sound in the air as whipped cream filled Edward's chocolate syrup lips.

"Oh man." Bella watched, getting annoyed now, "Edward !"

"What ?" he asked innocently, tearing open a box of oreo cookies.

"I'd better not gain any weight, Edward." Bella heard herself say with his voice, a touch of venom there.

"Oh stop, you're a rail." Edward was about to pour five oreos into his mouth but Alice stopped him.

"WAIT" she shouted, "I saw this on TV. You can't eat them whole for some reason. You have to break them apart and eat the white stuff out first."

"Why?" Edward asked, squinting.

"I don't know, but you have to…or I think it's poisonous." Alice guessed, showing him, taking a cookie.

"You take the two black pieces and break them apart." She instructed, putting the cream middle part to his mouth, "Now lick the white part."

Bella covered her Edward lips, not wanting to smile in front of him, not wanting to stop this.

Edward licked the cream part out, going,"MMMMMM". Then Alice gave him the black cookie pieces.

"Now you eat the cookie part." She informed.

"After I just licked my saliva all over it ?" he asked, still Edward through and through.

"Yea." Alice said.

"No." he threw the cookie parts on the table, "I'll just eat the white part."

"You can't!" Alice shouted, "It's against the rules !"

"Cookies don't have rules." Edward argued.

"Yes they do, watch the commercials once in awhile." She looked scared.

"Leave me alone, I'm the one eating this, let me do it my way." Edward sounded like a little kid, not wanting his sister interfering in his fun. Bella laughed out loud.

"What's so funny ?" Edward looked at her.

"Nothing." She licked her lips, "I just can't wait until you have to go to the bathroom."

"Oooh." Alice put her hands up, "I'm not helping you there, brother."

They all laughed together as Edward's eyes looked frightened suddenly, but that only slightly curbed his eating binge.

"Hey Edward." Emmett felt it was safe now to tease his brother.

"What Clusterfuck?" Edward heard himself say in Bella's voice, still chewing.

"How does it feel to have nice, firm BREASTS?" Emmett roared in laughter, making Edward blush in Bella's face. They all laughed, seeing it happen, even Bella had to chuckle.

Looking down at himself, Edward blushed more.

"STOP IT !" he growled, "That's Bella's body you're staring at !"

"Not right now.", Emmett raised both eyebrows up a few times at the girl face Edward wore, "It's yours."

Edward stopped in mid chew to scowl at him in response.

"You are truly the lowest life form on earth, you know that?" Edward asked in utter distaste.

"God, I was just joking." Emmett looked insulted now, "You know, that's why I played this prank on you, man, cause you're always looking down on me."

"I do not." Edward argued, taking a mallomar into his mouth, moaning at the wonderful taste of chocolate and marshmallow combined.

"You DO !" Emmett pointed out, "Even when Rosalie and I are having some private time, you're always there to voice your virginal little opinion. When you have sex someday, maybe I'll be there to ruin it for YOU."

"No I'm smarter than that." Edward didn't look afraid, "I'll take Bella somewhere on the other side of the world, far from you and every other life form."

"Sex is nothing to be ashamed of, Ed." Emmett informed patiently, "You don't have to hide !"

"Sex and food at the same time." Alice observed, "Edward is truly in paradise."

"Alright, enough sex talk. I'm trying to eat." Edward's cheeks were filled with mallomars, getting a definite frown from Bella now as he licked his fingers.

"What ?" Edward looked at Bella, seeing his own face stare coldly back at him.

"I can see my thighs blowing up from HERE!" Bella yelled from her vampire body, "Don't make me stop you from eating anymore. Now you're just being a glutton."

"You're going to stop me?" he asked, not believing it.

"You're gonna make yourself sick if you don't stop soon." Bella informed, "This isn't like when you hunt. Small portions. You're gonna get a stomach ache."

"But Bella, everything is so good!" he looked around the table, "I haven't even tried anything at that end of the table !"

"You can eat again a little later." Bella stood up, hoping he came along willingly.

"No." he said like an unruly child.

"Edward." Bella's voice turned strict, "I listen to you all the time. Now I'm telling you something I know about. Stop stuffing yourself…now."

"Bella…" he almost whined.

"Okay, have it your way." Bella decided to use her strength to her advantage. Being very very careful so she wouldn't hurt him, she came around behind the chair and laced her arms gently around it and Edward's waist, lifting them up into her arms.

"No Bella, don't !" Edward struggled as she moved him in his chair out of the kitchen and into the living room, Edward's girl screams echoing through the house.

"BELLA PLEASE !!" he roared, hating it that he wasn't as strong as she anymore, "Put me DOWN !"

"I'm just doing this for your own good." Bella sat the chair down softly, holding his shoulders firmly, looking down into his eyes, "How would you like me drinking blood until I'm sick ?"

"I'm sorry." Edward gave in, realizing maybe the food had gotten the best of him, "Everything was just so good."

"I know." Bella kissed his lips, giggling a bit, it was like kissing herself, "It's okay, I understand. Food is wonderful. But you have to relax. Too much food can really make you sick. I'll make you something really nice for dinner tonight, okay ?"

"Yea ?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, I always wanted to cook you a nice dinner, now I can." She smiled, "Now I want you to come outside with me."

"For what ?"

"I want to go vampire running." She informed, racing outside like a blur of light.

See next chapter soon

WinndSinger


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Ow, ow, ow !" Edward trembled as Bella carried him back into the house hours later, the sun was already starting to descend a bit, making the sky a nice haze of orange.

"It's okay, hang on." Bella sat him on the kitchen counter, waiting for Alice who was hurrying in with the first aid items kept in the nearby bathroom for Bella accidents.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward said, inside Bella's body, tears filling his eyes, "I didn't mean to ruin your fun."

"It's alright." Bella said from in Edward's body, tearing the jean leg with ease, like it was tissue paper, smiling at her new strength, "I told you, you have my clumsiness. It's not your fault, baby, don't get upset."

Edward gasped, seeing his knee bleeding. There were no other vampires in the room for this very reason, Bella being the only one present now.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked her, looking at his own face, "You're not bothered by the blood?"

"No, not at all." She said without hesitation, dabbing the blood with a wet cloth, letting the warm water soak into the scrapes to ease the pain.

With a hiss, Edward looked at Bella, afraid to admit the pain scared him, not to mention the blood. He didn't want her to think he was a wimp, but it had been a long time since he'd really felt pain and bled, for any reason.

She seemed to read his thoughts then, saying with a velvety soft voice, "Don't be afraid, Edward. I'm with you. This is not bad, you'll be fixed up in a minute."

"Afraid?" he tried to sound tougher.

"Edward…" Bella said softly, looking at her own face as it stared back, "I know you. I know you're not used to this. You can tell me the truth. I won't think less of you."

"I know." He said, dropping the act, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, too." She said, cleaning the cuts like an expert, then made a nervous face, looking at Edward.

"What?" Edward asked, now also nervous.

"The next thing I have to do to you is really going to hurt a bit." Bella informed, "But only for a minute."

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked, shaking.

"Antiseptic." She said, "It stings. Mr. Medical degrees."

"Oh yea." He blushed, making Bella smile.

"Hold my hand, squeeze as tight as you want." Bella held out her vampire hand and held the Bactine in the other hand, trying to hide it.

"Okay, go." Edward clenched his eyes, feeling the ice cold liquid splash down into his cuts, then, instantly, they turned red hot and stung like a mother fucker.

"RRRRRRRRRR !!!!!" Edward screeched out, and dug into Bella's hand hard. If Edward was in his own body and did this to human Bella, it would've shattered every bone in her hand. Bella kind of liked it that she could take care of Edward, and that he let her. She was always the frail, weakling before. It was nice to see that Edward could be scared and vulnerable too. Even though she hated seeing him hurt.

"Shhhhh" Bella blew her cold breath onto the cuts, easing the agony. He began to quiet after a few more seconds…then Bella put some antibiotic cream and the giant band aid over the area.

"All done." Bella informed, placing a small kiss there, putting away all the first aid stuff and throwing out any bloody garbage that remained.

"Ow." Edward said one last time, the shivering stopped as he smiled with her.

"You were very good." Bella went into the pantry, taking out a mallomar, "This is all yours."

"Oohh!' he lit up inside and took it, Bella stopping his hand.

"Take bites." She ordered, "Eat it slowly."

"Yes, Mistress." He said in sarcasm, grinning.

"Oooh, say that again?" she beamed back, "I wish I could hear YOUR voice say that, not mine."

"You can." Edward informed, "You have my voice, you can hear me say anything you want."

"Oh my God, that's right." Bella sparked to life, deciding to have fun with this.

"Bella, I want to make love to you, NOW." She made her Edward voice say and leapt up a bit in her Edward body, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Bella, stop." Edward frowned from in his girl body, not liking this. Why did he say anything?

"Get down on all fours and beg me." She kept playing, making Edward say nasty things, the nastier the better, as far as she was concerned.

"Bella !"

"Bella, I'm turning you into a vampire, tonight. I don't care if you want it or not, it's happening, so get ready, bitch." Bella said, loving the way Edward's voice sounded saying it.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Edward said, hopping off the counter with his cookie and limping into the living room.

"Oh God, don't get so girly about it, I was only joking." Bella followed but Edward was really mad now.

"I'm not girly, I just don't like this." Edward heard a knocking on the door and without thinking, he went and opened it.

Charlie was standing there, in uniform, smiling at his daughter's face.

"Hi baby." Charlie looked at his daughter with such love, not knowing he was really looking at Edward.

"Uh…hi…Daddy." Edward answered, knowing it didn't sound like the usual bubbly Bella.

"Hey, what happened to ya ?" he asked, seeing the torn jeans, the band aid, "Why are you always getting hurt over here?"

"Hey, I get hurt everywhere." Bella defended a bit loudly, forgetting she was in Edward's body, then her eyes went large as Charlie shot her a look of complete cold rage she almost fell over.

"I mean, Bella has that clumsy thing going on." She said in Edward's voice, trying to smile at her dad, getting no response back.

"Well, I came to take you home." Charlie informed, "Glad I did, too, I can take a look at that knee."

"Uhhh…" Edward was looking at Bella in a panic, not knowing what to do. She looked back, stepping forward quickly, trying to hatch a plan fast.

"I invited Bella to stay for dinner tonight." She said from inside Edward, "I planned to make her a nice meal, the whole family's been looking forward to it all day."

"Sorry, Edward." Charlie shrugged, "Bella's aunt is going home tomorrow morning and I wanted our family to have a night together to visit…alone. You understand, that, don't you?"

"Yes…but…" Bella stuttered, seeing Edward's eyes begging her for any help.

"Come on, Bells." Charlie swept Bella (Edward) up into his arms and carried her, saying, "Say goodnight to Edward."

"Goodnight Edward." Edward almost shivered as he said the words, hating it that Charlie was carrying him like a doll.

"Goodnight Bella." Bella made herself say as Charlie turned, making his way to his cruiser, placing Edward in the passenger seat, closing him in safely and driving off.

Emmett came down just then and Bella said, "SHIT !"

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked as he came down the stairs.

"I'm going to my house, Charlie just came and took him away." Bella said, hearing Emmett laughing.

"Be careful, Bella." Emmett smirked, "You have Jasper's power controlling your thirst, but don't do anything stupid. You also don't know how to use those vampire powers yet."

"I know. I'll be careful." She said.

"If Carlisle finds anything you need to know about, I'll come get you guys." He said, smiling.

"Okay, thanks." Bella went out the back door, rushing as fast as she could through the woods, safely far from a human's eyes to get to her house.

"That boy do that to your leg?" Charlie asked, now that they were in the car and out of the house's sight.

"NO!" Edward frowned more than he should've, then calmed himself, saying, "I was running after the others and I tripped over an uprooted tree limb."

"Rough housing." Charlie said in a low voice, "Those boys are too rough, you're a little girl, you shouldn't be out in the woods chasing them around. Or were they chasing YOU ?"

"No, I was chasing them." Edward was getting annoyed now, Charlie was determined to hate them all, "We were playing tag."

"Hmmm." Charlie said, not asking anything else.

It bothered him that Charlie didn't like him, it always had. Edward didn't blame him, and he didn't mind doing the work he had to to win Charlie's friendship, but it sounded like this was usual conversation for him to Bella, badmouthing Edward Cullen. Worse, he didn't even have his mind reading abilities now to find the right thing to say to Charlie to stop him. He tried, once more, to assure Charlie of his good intentions, from Bella's body, this time.

"You know, Dad, the Cullens are good to me." He said, "They love me, like I'm one of the family. They don't try to hurt me."

"Bella, please." Charlie snorted, "Even if I leave out the seven months of hell that kid put you through, there's the time at your birthday party you came home with stitches, then your first date with the kid made you wanna leave town, which, afterwards, you were nearly killed falling down the stairs and out a window. And I still don't know the whole story about that, either."

"What ?" Edward trembled. He hating hearing this, because he knew only too well how true it all was. Charlie was the one person who knew something didn't seem right with the Cullen family and was always looking for their dirty secrets.

"Did he push you that night ?" Charlie asked, raising a brow in a serious voice.

"NO !" Edward shouted, feeling tears stinging his eyes, hating the way it felt. He had never cried so much in all his human life, now that he was in Bella, the emotions were so strong that he found himself crying half the day today. It had felt good the first time, now it was just getting embarrassing.

"You're sure?" Charlie asked, "You weren't having an argument and it got out of hand?"

"I would NEVER—" Edward began to seethe, but then changed his sentence, "Edward wouldn't hurt me, Dad. Not intentionally." , he mumbled the last part.

"Why can't you just…try out some other boys?" Charlie asked as if he'd asked this before, making Edward angrier, "It's allowed, when you're a young girl, to play the field, and date other people. You can't base your whole life on one boy, especially this one. Jacob said he'd come over tonight."

"What?" Edward frowned, "I thought Aunt…Susie was spending the night."

_**Thank God I remembered her name**_.

"No, she went home earlier today." Charlie smirked, "I just thought it would be nice for you to spend some more time with Jacob. Billy and I are going to watch the game, so you'll have the whole rest of the house to yourselves."

Should I kill him now or wait until Jacob arrives and then make it a double homicide ? – Edward was enraged but trying to hide it a bit.

"You know, Dad, that really is…" Edward tried to think of a good enough word, "evil."

"Excuse me, young lady?"

"I don't like Jacob." Edward spoke a true statement at last, "He stinks like a DOG."

"Don't be like that, Bells." Charlie frowned at her, "You've always liked Jacob. When Edward was gone, you two were inseparable."

Didn't need that lash into my heart, thanks, though, Charlie, Edward thought to himself, seeing Bella and Jacob together inside Charlie's mind while he was away, dieing of his own broken heart.

"Home sweet home." Charlie pulled up into Bella's driveway, coming around to pick Bella up into his arms again.

"No, no.." Edward limped out of the car and into the house, "Don't need to be carried, thanks."

"Put something nice on, huh?" Charlie saw the torn bloody leg of her jeans and followed her inside, muttering, "Jacob, save us."

As Bella often did, Edward limped up the stairs to Bella's room, slamming the door, smiling as he saw his image in the window, waving with a grin at him.

"Hey." Edward had to admit it was great to see her already there as he opened the window, letting her in, "Fast running, good girl."

"I don't know if it's right, but I love it when you call me that." Bella replied, stepping in with grace.

"Get this, the plot thickens." Edward informed Bella, "Aunt Sue is already gone, the reason he wanted me here tonight was because he invited DOG BOY over here to have a date with me – you."

With a gasp, Bella's mouth fell open. "No way."

"Way." Edward looked sternly back at her, "Now he tells me to go get fixed up."

"What is he thinking?" Bella asked.

"Oh, he spent the whole ride over here telling me how I - you should date other boys and play the field. And accusing me and my family of hurting you all the time. He so much as accused me of shoving you down the hotel stairs and out the window that night with James!"

"Oh my God, he's delusional." Bella winced, "I'm so sorry, Edward. What did you say?"

"I told him we weren't like that, from your viewpoint, of course." Edward answered, "He didn't believe me, though."

Bella went to her closet and found a comfortable pair of jeans, tossing them to Edward, "You can put those on, they're clean and not too tight.", Bella said, "I hope – after your little eating party earlier."

"Tell me what to tell him to get out of this thing tonight." Edward sat on the bed, changing into the new jeans.

"I don't know." Bella almost laughed, picturing Edward and Jacob on the couch together, having a date, "Ever since you came back to town he's been trying to get me to date other boys. Poor guy, he has no idea that I belong to you forever."

"Awww." Edward smiled, in his new jeans now, coming up behind Bella, about to hug her but then made a face.

"What?"

"It's so WEIRD hugging and kissing MYSELF !" Edward clenched his jaw tight.

"I know what you mean." Bella smirked, picking up some of her clothes and tossing them into the hamper.

"How long do you think it'll take Carlisle to find a way for us to go back to our own bodies?" Bella wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure." Edward frowned in thought, "He's like me, he will take a long time to check everything before he makes a final decision."

"Great."

"Bella, I'm gonna order us all some pizzas tonight so you won't have to cook. Is that okay?" Charlie shouted up the stairs.

"Ooh, say yes, you're gonna LOVE pizza." Bella said to Edward, "I'll have to make you a nice dinner tomorrow night then."

"Okay." Edward yelled, frowning more, "You'd better order some milk bones to go on Jacob's pizza!"

Bella let out a hard laugh, covering her mouth suddenly as she heard Edward's deep voice echo through the room. Edward winced inside his girl body, waiting to see if Charlie heard it.

"Bella, what was that noise?" Charlie asked, "Someone up there with you?"

Edward knew how to lie well and wasn't even fazed as he said, "No, that was my radio."

"Oh."

"Be careful." Edward whispered to Bella, "Do you realize if he catches you here I will never be able to talk to Charlie again and he'll never let me have your hand!"

Bella smirked at him, loving when he spoke in his old fashioned expressions.

"You're going to ask him for my hand?" Bella asked coyly.

"Of course." Edward's brow furrowed, looking at her.

"You are so cute." Bella giggled, "You know you don't have to, you only have to get me to say yes. And that will be pretty hard all by itself."

"In my day, if the father didn't like you, you had no chance of getting the girl." Edward informed calmly.

"Okay, once we're out of this mess, we'll work on Operation Charlie." Bella agreed, seeing how much this bothered Edward, "But for tonight, I think you should just act like me and not say too much. Jacob will be gone a couple hours after he gets here, and you'll be eating for half that time anyway, or knowing you with food now, maybe you could just eat while he watches you all night."

"Ha ha." Edward said grumpily. It was dark outside now and Charlie yelled up a few minutes later, "Jake is here, Bells !"

"Good, tell him to go lift his leg outside against the tree first." Edward muttered as Bella brushed his long brown hair, finishing. She tapped his head with the brush lightly, scolding, "Be nice or you'll never get a second date."

"Ukkk." Edward stood up, "I can't believe I have to do this."

"Jacob and I are just friends, nothing romantic or weird will happen, Edward." Bella informed.

"Will you stay up here?" Edward asked, looking afraid to be alone.

"Oh yea, I'll be doing my homework." Bella sat on her bed, crossing her legs Indian style.

"Okay." Edward painted on a forced smile and opened the bedroom door, slamming it behind him as he went down the stairs, stomping down each step with an angry thud.

Jacob stood in the living room, taller than a tree, wearing a white t-shirt and tight black jeans, boots on his feet. His hair was long, curled and swept over to the right, half covering one of his eyes. He smiled brightly at her, the white of his teeth almost glowing in the dim light.

"Hi Bells." Jacob looked her up and down, taking a breath. Edward frowned back at him, not liking the way his eyes scanned his Bella's body.

"You look nice." Jacob complimented.

"Looks can be very deceiving." Edward replied with a cold voice, folding his arms to hide Bella's breasts from his canine view.

"Bella." Charlie purred, giving her a look that meant 'Be nice'.

"I brought this for you." Jacob handed her a little rosebud, getting a murderous glare from Bella suddenly, even more than before when he complimented her.

"You murdered a rose for me?" Edward asked, "Nice. It didn't even have a chance to bloom yet and now it's dead. How fitting for me."

But he didn't move to accept the rose. Jacob looked at her in confusion and just held it at his side, looking over his shoulder at their fathers sitting in front of the TV, opening their beers.

"Pizza's here already." Charlie cut into the awkward silence between Jake and Bella, putting an arm around Jacob and taking him into the kitchen.

He never put his arm around ME like that., Edward seethed in his brain as he reluctantly followed the rest of them to the glorious smell that was coming out of the kitchen.

Oooh, food ! Edward remembered, at least he could have a little fun trying the pizza, even if he did have to sit next to a flea bitten mongrel to get it.

Charlie got pizza for himself and Billy and excused himself quickly, leaving Bella and Jacob alone at the kitchen table.

Edward sat down silently, watching Jacob fold his slice in half then putting it to his mouth to bite into it. He copied that, taking a bite and making an extra loud "UUUHHHMMMMMM" sound, enjoying this immensely. Hot food was even better than the cold stuff he was eating this morning…and this white melty stuff on top was indescribable! He wished Bella could be here to have some. She loved pizza, or, she used to, before she was doomed to end up in his body.

"Like it ?" Jacob laughed, watching "Bella" eat with such enthusiasm. She usually just nibbled on things, this was new.

Edward chewed, feeling the rich tomato sauce on his lips but he didn't care, all the more better to turn off lover dog next to him.

"Soooo GOOOD!" Edward punched the table near his plate, inhaling the slice of pizza within seconds, grabbing another one.

"Want a soda ?" Jacob made a slight face, opening one for her and sliding it over.

He's talented, Edward thought to himself, A dog with opposable thumbs who can open soda cans.

Taking a sip of the soda, Edward's eyes gaped open. He had never tasted anything like this – it fizzed and sizzled but it was so cold and refreshing…and tasted so sweet. He downed the whole can without taking a breath.

Slamming the empty can to the table, Edward licked his lips and exhaled, just sitting there, remembering how wonderful it was. Then he dived back into his next slice of pizza.

"Uhh, Bella," Jacob tried to eat while watching her at the same time, "I know I haven't seen you for awhile…"

"Yea, it's been great." Edward commented, still eating.

Jacob's eyes went dark for a moment then continued, "I was wondering…I wanted to ask you if maybe you and I could…go out sometime."

Only one thing could make Edward stop eating. Bella.

He put the pizza down and swallowed, wiping his mouth on a napkin and stared into Jacob's eyes fully now.

"Like, a date?" her voice was like ice.

"Uh, yea ?" Jacob looked scared now, making Edward smirk wickedly back at him.

"If you want to." Jacob added, shrugging.

Wow, what a show of confidence and what a talker he is, Edward laughed internally, This boob is not even one third good enough for Bella.

"What about Edward?" he asked, trying to make himself sound innocent.

"What about him?" Jacob frowned now, not liking the subject of the bloodsucker.

"Well we are going steady." Edward informed, "Surely you're not suggesting I cheat on him, are you ?"

"It's not cheating, Bella." Jacob said, "You're not married to the thing!"

"Thing?" Edward raised a brow, "Is that Edward you're referring to now?"

"Bella, don't get mad." Jacob tried to calm this down, "If you wanted to go out with me, all you'd have to do is tell Edward that you have other plans that night. You don't owe him any explanation. He doesn't OWN you, you know."

"And you don't think Edward is smart enough to catch on to this?" Edward asked, smiling pleasantly as Jacob revealed his true nature to the one person he didn't want to see him for what he was.

"I don't care if he knows about it or not." Jacob got a little louder, "I'll go tell him myself right now if you want. I'm not afraid of him, like you are !"

"Afraid?" Edward asked with that smile still on his face. Bella was afraid of nothing…well, except gym class and high heeled shoes and needles…and being the center of attention.

"I'm not afraid of him, Jacob." Edward stated, "I just prefer him over you. And I know what that does to you."

"Bella, listen…" Jacob leaned in, whispering, "Before he came back, we were so close. I felt it. I thought you did too."

"Felt what?" Edward whispered with a jealous sneer, "How you tried to take advantage of my sadness, my loneliness, calling it love?"

"I DO love you, DAMMIT !" Jacob stood, kicking his chair back from himself and jerking Edward's arms up, grabbing his lips hard in an intense kiss as Edward screeched out, clenching his eyes tight and biting his lips hard.

"OUCH, DAMN IT, BELLS !!" Jacob yanked away, holding his mouth, cringing in pain, "What the hell'd you do that for ?"

"How DARE you kiss me without asking first !" Edward was screaming now, wiping off his mouth with both hands, trying not to vomit, which would be very hard now that he was human and stuffed full of food.

Edward was making gagging sounds when Charlie ran in, Billy wheeling himself in right behind him.

"What's up, kids?" Billy asked with a smirk.

"Your son is a DIRTY SAVAGE, that's what's up." Edward yelled, then looked up at Charlie's stern face, adding, "He yanks me up with no warning and KISSES me! I was just eating for God's SAKE !"

Charlie hid a smile, but not that well that Edward missed it.

"Yea, smile, Charlie !" Edward shouted, "It's so funny, inviting your daughter's ATTACKER into the house and laughing it up while she has to fight off his DOG INSTINCTS ! Maybe I should just bend OVER while he humps me and gets it out of his system, right DADDY ?!"

"HEY!" all three men shouted back at once, each taking offense in his own way.

"Leave ME ALONE !" Edward felt the angry tears gathering in the corners of his eyes now, his face felt on fire.

"I'll be in my room." Edward grabbed two boxes of the pizza and the six pack of sodas and shoved past them all, shouting, "Don't follow me !!"

He stomped up the stairs loudly, slamming the door hard behind him, leaving the men in silence.

"Oh my God, what happened ?" Bella was trying not to laugh, smiling as Edward sat on the floor, laying his pizza boxes down carefully.

"I don't want to talk about it." Edward said simply, opening a soda can.

"Alright." She said, not pushing him.

"I'm trying to eat in peace and MUTT MAN is pawing his smelly hands all over me!" Edward was talking about it, shouting louder now, "He forces his ass smelling MOUTH on mine just out of nowhere, without even ASKING first ! Oh, after he tries to ask me out on a date, but DON'T TELL EDWARD, he doesn't have to know !!"

"Oh no." Bella held her lips together or she knew she'd burst out giggling.

"Oh yes." Edward washed his mouth out with the soda, trying to kill the taste of DOG ASS from his lips.

"Has he done this to you before ?" Edward suddenly thought to ask Bella.

"No." Bella answered, "We've just been buddies, I swear."

"You don't have to swear, Bella, I trust YOU." Edward lowered his voice, "I hate the thought of some other BOY thinking of you that way. I mean, if you care for him that way, I'd step aside and let you be happy with him…"

"No, Edward." Bella sat on the floor next to him, curling her arm into his, "I love YOU. I don't want anybody else. For the five millionth time."

"I love you, too." Edward closed his eyes, not wanting to see his own face as he leaned in to kiss her.

A tap knocked on the window, stopping the kiss as Bella turned to see who it was.

"Alice." She said, opening the window, letting her lean in.

"Edward." She said to Bella, then remembered, "Oh, sorry, EDWARD." She looked at Bella's body now, "You guys have to come home for awhile. Rosalie stole one of the cookies from the jar and is coming here to switch bodies with Bella. She's been plotting it since it happened. She wants to be human again, even if it's only for a little while."

"Oh no." Bella looked at Edward, who looked twice as frightened.

"Seeing me eating and all must've pushed her over the edge." Edward thought out loud. He hadn't even stopped to realize how hard that must've been for Rosalie. She never wanted to be a vampire. She longed to be human again with everything she had. This was her golden opportunity.

"Take the pizza." Edward told Alice, as if that was top priority. Edward came towards Bella, asking, "Is it okay if I ride you?"

Bella's eyes nearly glowed in response as she laughed, "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for you to ask me that for so long…"

"You think you're so funny tonight, don't you?" Edward squinted, not laughing with her and Alice as Bella lifted Edward up onto his back, going to the window.

"I thought it was humourous." Bella chuckled.

"Well it wasn't." Edward grumbled, "Go."

"Yes Master." She saluted, leaping out with a happy howl, running like the wind through the maze of the trees.

See next part soon

WinndSinger

NEXT – you will die when you see who switches with Bella's body now and the fun this next switch brings !!!


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Alright, just stop talking about it, PLEASE?!" Edward walked in the front door of his house, followed by Bella who wore Edward's tall body, Alice trailing at the end, carrying the pizzas with a smirk.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Edward." Bella said, hearing the male velvet voice coming from her throat, "I throw up sometimes, too. That's just what happens when you eat too much and then being on my back while I was running didn't exactly help, either."

She watched him in her body, still walking like his old self, going up the stairs to the kitchen, calling, "Carlisle?"

"One minute !" Carlisle called from his office, sounding calm as ever.

Edward started opening cabinets, looking for something.

"Unbelieveable." Bella sneered, watching him, "Are you actually looking for MORE food?"

"I asked Esme to buy some more Cocoa Puffs." Edward growled low in his chest, "Do you mind ?"

"You know." Bella said, looking at Alice, "I tried to be nice and patient, because I know that he hasn't eaten human food for almost 100 years, but now it's just getting to be like an addiction."

"I know." Alice watched Edward in Bella's little body, searching on the lower cabinets now, slamming the doors whenever he didn't find the brown box with the big cuckoo bird on the front.

"He's cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs." Bella snickered.

"OOH, FOUND IT!" Edward squealed like a girl, making Bella and Alice turn to him suddenly, laughing out loud themselves.

"Esme, I love you Mommy." Edward opened the box more carefully this time, taking handfuls out, popping them into his mouth as he leaned against the counter, ready to talk to the girls now.

"You were just ralphing in the woods." Alice looked at Edward warningly, "And you're back to eating again."

"My stomach is empty now, sue me." Edward was getting annoyed with everyone trying to make him feel like a slob just for needing to eat.

"Do you know where Rosalie went ?" Edward asked, "She could be laying a clever little trap. That's how she usually operates."

"I can't hear her thoughts." Bella concentrated, "I hear Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme…but no Emmett and no Rosalie. Maybe they changed their minds and went out."

"Rosalie is not going to change her mind about being human again, Bella." Edward informed, knowing that for a fact.

"Coming guys." Carlisle was coming down another set of stairs to enter the other side of the kitchen, looking at Edward.

"Are you still eating ?" he asked.

"Why the HELL is everyone on my ASS because I'm hungry?!" Edward yelled from Bella's throat, "When Bella eats, I don't see the whole family leaping on her, why ME ?!"

"Whatever." Carlisle gave up this argument, getting back to what he discovered.

"I have analyzed the cookies and the recipe Emmett used." Carlisle began, "The drug doing the harm is called Xantheria, not known to humans, it a vampire concoction. The good news is, it won't hurt Bella's body or internal organs."

"Good." Edward listened intently.

"More good news, I managed to extract the drug out of the cookies and I have it in a vial upstairs in my office. In a few minutes, I'll start to fashion an antidote so you and Bella can switch back into your proper bodies."

Hold me still, Emmett, you MORON ! Lower me down slowly, I'm almost there.

Bella heard that as clear as a bell and knew it was Rosalie's voice, but it was a whisper, overhead.

"Rosalie and Emmett are up in your office." Bella informed as she ran using her vampire speed to get there, the rest following closely behind.

_**Lower**_…Rosalie whispered, then heard pounding footsteps coming up the stairs.

_**OH SHIT !**_

"Get it now or forget it, Rosalie !" Emmett was above her, holding a rope that was tied around Rosalie's waist. She could just barely reach the little vial of blue liquid sitting on the good doctor's desk. Her fingernails could almost touch the edge.

Bella busted in, the alarm ringing its shrill beep, making the vampires and human Edward hold their ears instantly, cringing from the loud high pitch of it.

In seconds, everything happened so fast. Carlisle screamed at Rosalie not to touch the vial, Bella lunged at the desk, trying to grab the vial before Rosalie could get it.

Edward ran after Bella, still feeling his instinct to protect her from his family, and Alice was a couple feet behind Edward, being there in case he needed saving from the vampire struggle about to take place.

Emmett cursed, yanking back the rope that held Rosalie, tying it off as she dangled over their heads, swearing like a sailor that she was losing her chance.

Being the one who always loved to make Rosalie's dreams come true, Emmett decided to try and take Bella down to wrestle the vial out of her hands. She was safely in a vampire's body now, she couldn't get hurt.

"EMMETT NO !" Edward screamed from inside Bella, watching him tackle her as she had gotten hold of the vial.

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU !!" Edward growled at his larger brother as he got the vial from her hands and lunged at Edward now, grabbing Bella's body from behind in a half second swoop.

"Got him, come on, Rose !" Emmett carefully pinned Edward's arms behind him with one hand, the other hand gently held Bella's hair, forcing Edward's face upwards so he'd be making eye contact with Rosalie when the potion went down his throat.

"Putz!" Rosalie broke the rope around her waist with ease, flying down, landing perfectly in front of kidnapped Edward; Carlisle shouted in vein, hardly being heard at all, Bella was afraid to come closer, in fear that they could hurt Edward with their vampire strength if a bigger struggle ensued.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Bella screamed, using Edward's angry voice, everyone halted in their tracks. It was silent now.

"Emmett, you better not be hurting Edward." Bella's Edward voice was mean and deadly.

"You'd better not hurt Bella's BODY !" Edward shouted, struggling uselessly.

"Look," Emmett held the vial in his hand, "This was just a prank, it won't hurt anyone, but Rosalie needs this. Edward got his turn."

"My TURN ?!" Edward sneered from Bella's body, "Bella is not an amusement park ride, you DOLT ! Now let me go !"

"Emmett." Carlisle cut in, "That drug is harmless for the most part but this game is getting dangerous now. Edward is right, we can't use Bella's body for our own pleasure."

Everyone looked at Carlisle and he frowned. Dirty little teenage minds, he scowled at them mentally.

Rosalie stepped forward, moving past the rest of them and smiled at Emmett, "Do it. Make him drink it."

"No, Rosalie!" Edward groaned, using all his energy to struggle.

"Sorry, bro." Emmett started to try to put the vial to Edward's lips but he clenched his mouth closed, struggling silently as Rosalie grabbed his face in her one hand, squeezing a little bit, making Edward's face wince in pain.

"Open your mouth, you little brat." Rosalie commanded.

Bella couldn't stand watching this any more and used her vampire speed accidentally, getting there too fast, grabbing for the vial too hard in her frenzy, and in half seconds, the vial broke into dust, the blue mist erupting and spraying all over them, disappearing the moment it made contact.

Rosalie screamed out loud, the whole bunch of them reacting to the broken vial, landing on the floor on top of each other with a hard thud. Alice had thrown her body into the mix, trying to block anyone from landing on Edward's human body.

"EDWARD !" Bella had screamed in a panic, seeing vampires had landed on top of his human Bella body. Carlisle ran over, muttering, "I knew it, I knew it…"

"Edward!" Carlisle shoved Emmett and Rosalie off Bella's body, gently moving Alice aside, seeing Bella's eyes closed as she laid there on the floor. He checked for broken bones quickly, lifting an eyelid open, shining his pen light into it, calling, "Edward?! Edward, can you hear me?!"

"Oh GOD !!" Bella cried, no tears coming as she got to her feet, looking down at Edward, holding his little frail hand in her large white one, "Edward, please wake up."

"Holy shit." Alice said from a couple feet away, staring at Bella with a smirk.

"I'm awake." Edward said, sounding slightly irritated. Bella turned, seeing Edward's body at her side, getting to his feet, brushing himself off.

Carlisle turned, seeing Edward's body there, squinting.

"Edward?" Carlisle looked at his son's golden eyes.

"Yea." He replied, looking at his hands, uncurling them, frowning a little, "Hey - I'm back in my body."

"That's good." Carlisle turned back to Bella on the floor.

"BELLA !" Edward got down on his knees, making tearless sobs as she just laid there, looking dead.

"She's breathing." Carlisle kept working on her.

Edward turned and saw Emmett sitting there next to him, on the floor, holding Bella's hand.

"This is ALL your fault !" Edward's face was filled with hatred and misery as he stared at his brother, grabbing him and shoving him to the wall, hearing Emmett scream as Edward pulled a fist back, ready to shove it through his face.

"EDWARD NO !" Emmett screamed, shaking all over, "It's me, BELLA !"

"Very funny, dickhead." Edward sneered but Emmett cried out, "I can prove it's me! Remember that thing I let you do to me when I had my period…"

"Okay, okay, HUSH!" Edward believed her now, only Bella knew about that. He quickly placed her down, looking up into her Emmett eyes, feeling sick in his stomach suddenly.

Carlisle looked at Emmett with bewildered eyes, speechless.

"Who's in MY body ?" Bella looked around, seeing Rosalie next to her.

"I'm still in my body." Rosalie seethed, as if anyone couldn't tell by the pissed off look on her face.

Alice smiled and said, "I'm still me. So that means…Emmett must be in Bella, then."

"OH GOD NO !" Edward sounded ill at the thought of it, looking down at his princess, infected with the toad that was Emmett.

"I was going to kiss you awake," Edward looked at Emmett, then back at Bella on the floor, and shook his head, adding, "But…ukkkk, Emmett is in there now."

"Emmett, wake up, come on." Carlisle took out a smelling salt stick, waving it under Bella's nose, jerking the little girl's body awake.

Rosalie stomped her high heeled foot, "Not FAIR! It was my turn !"

"You are so lucky Bella's body wasn't injured in that horrible little fight." Edward put himself almost nose to nose with his sister, staring her down.

"I'm NOT injured?" Bella squealed from inside Emmett, looking down at the rest of them, "I'm like, the incredible HULK here! I don't want to be in Emmett's body!" Being in Edward was great, but being in here…and Edward being back in his body…oh GOD ! Gross !, "I'm a MAN !! And Edward's a MAN!!"

"You sure about that ?" Rosalie quipped with a grin, getting a death stare from her brother.

Bella almost started to cry, hating the way Edward was looking at her now, with disgust. Of course, she couldn't cry, being in a vampire's body, but still she sobbed choking on her words.

"Edward." Alice shoved him towards Emmett (Bella). _**Go comfort her, you idiot!**_

"Oh, Bella…" Edward began to try to calm her, not wanting to touch Emmett at all, "There, there." He patted her shoulder, grinning weakly.

At this, she burst out crying, actual human tears were coming out of Emmett's eyes as she sat on the floor, holding her shaved head in her hands, crying more, not even having nice long hair anymore.

"How is she crying tears, Carlisle?" Alice asked, watching this.

"Interesting." Carlisle went to his desk with Alice close behind him, looking at his medical books, opened to the page about the drug Xantheria.

"Released in mist form, the virus is completely free to switch bits and pieces of things from one body to the next. That's why Tanya put it in cookies, it easier controlled that way. Everything got mixed up when it splashed all over everyone. Bella is inside Emmett, but so is her mortal instinct to cry. She'll probably need to sleep, too, later on."

Rosalie looked down at Bella, still on the floor, Emmett inside this body.

"You moron." Rosalie fumed at her boyfriend as he realized where he was now.

"Wait, how will Bella and Emmett switch back into their bodies now?" Edward asked Carlisle, looking afraid, "DO NOT tell me Bella is stuck inside Emmett forever !"

Sighing, Carlisle slammed his book down on the desk hard.

"Xantheria is very rare. Emmett said Tanya gave him the last of her supply for this stunt he pulled. Because of all your juvenile fighting, now I have to start researching this all over again." Carlisle almost yelled, "We were out of the woods, you could've had Bella in her own body tonight ! Now it's all ruined again. Everyone get out of my office."

Rosalie almost opened her mouth to speak but Carlisle was mad now. Bella had never seen him so angry before.

"OUT" he demanded, watching them all go silently.

They all walked down the hall together, not any of them daring to say a word.

Alice said softly to Edward, "At least you're back in your body now."

"Yea, I guess so…" Edward began, then a terrified look came over his face as the thought sunk in, "OH GOD…NOOOOOOO !!!!"

He ran away from the rest of them, charging down the stairs towards the kitchen, as if a life was at stake there. They followed him, curious.

"Please, God, no, don't do this to me!!" Edward grabbed the box of Cocoa Puffs on the counter, sitting at the table and closing his eyes for a moment, then poured the cereal into his mouth, chewing.

Bella stood next to him, wiping her eyes, sniffing as she watched Edward eating again.

His mouth turned down in pure sadness, his eyes looked about to cry, if they could. He spit out the cereal bits, sobbing, throwing his face down into his arms on the table, crying, "NO ! NO ! NO ! NO !!!"

Bella stroked Edward's hair, feeling so sorry for him. The love for human food was gone from Edward and Bella did feel sad for his loss. He had looked so happy while he ate. And he was truly broken hearted now.

"They taste like dirt again." Edward nearly cried from inside his arms, "I never got to have your special dinner, either, Bella."

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella knelt down at his side, snuggling her nose in closer to the crook of his neck.

Edward jumped, smelling men's cologne, looking at Emmett trying to cuddle his face into his neck and reacted before he could think about it.

"UKKK - GET OFF ME!!" Edward almost yelled, shoving Emmett away, landing him on his ass on the linoleum floor. Soured by the loss of his beloved food for a moment, Edward then remembered Bella was in there and the look of heartbreak in her Emmett eyes smashed his dead heart into a million pieces.

"Bella…I'm sorry.." Edward began but it was too late. The floodgates had opened.

"AAAAAAAAAA" Bella wailed, crying louder than ever at this rude rejection from the man she loved.

"Nice Edward." Alice hit him in the back of the head.

"Really." Emmett agreed from Bella's cute little body. Rosalie just sat there at the table, plotting silently.

"It's okay, sweetie." Alice put her little arms around Emmett's humungous body, stroking Bella's arms, "Men are just stupid, don't let him upset you."

Edward tried to get closer to her but Alice was blocking him.

"He PUSHED me AWAY." Bella sobbed, the tears running down her whole face.

Edward wanted to die, gently moving Alice aside, getting closer to Bella. And he was telling Charlie earlier how he'd never hurt Bella. He hated himself.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Edward's eyes were filled with pain, "I forgot you were in there, I would NEVER push you away and yell at you like that, you know it."

Edward made himself reach up and cradle her face in his hands, trying not to see Emmett's face staring down at him. This was awkward, Edward thought, having an idea.

"Wait." He hurried to the table, getting a chair and bringing it over to Bella, and stood on top of it, making himself taller than Emmett's body, "That's better…kind of."

"Shhhh…" Edward tried to not think about what his eyes were seeing, wiping Bella's tears away from Emmett's face, "I love you, don't cry, baby girl. I'm sorry."

Making himself close his eyes when Bella wasn't looking right at him, Edward found his hands stroking the peach fuzz of Emmett's hair, trying to soothe her as he usually did. But honestly, this was making his flesh crawl, and knowing the whole family was staring at them just made it worse.

"What if I'm trapped in here forever?" Bella cried, trembling in Edward's arms as he thought of it, getting even paler.

"I won't let you be trapped anywhere, Bella." Edward said, hoping there was a way out for her. He would go to the top of Mount Kiliminjaro to find the drug if he had to. He was going to personally call Tanya himself. She probably wanted this all along, and Edward didn't believe that was all the Xantharia she had on hand.

Emmett was smiling as he watched this funny coupling and injected his two cents.

"You know, Edward," Emmett said from in Bella's body, "If you truly love her, what she looks like shouldn't bother you. You'd kiss her. That would show her that you really mean what you're saying."

Everyone else except Bella and Edward laughed at this idea, Emmett getting a mortified and wicked glare from Edward's golden eyes.

"No, it's alright." Bella whimpered, not even able to make eye contact with Edward at the moment. She knew she was in a man's body, his brother's body, no less, and that until she got out, he would be repulsed by any contact with her. Even his touch on her face was cold and emotionless now.

"I guess it's only her pretty face you love so much." Emmett said loud enough, picking up the box of Cocoa Puffs, sniffing the inside.

"Bella…that's NOT true." Edward said as she ran out of the kitchen without a word.

Hopping off the chair, Edward turned to Emmett and leaned in close to his Bella ear, growling, "You are going to PAY."

Then he knocked the Cocoa Puffs box out of his mortal hand, sending the cereal puffs all over the table and floor. If he couldn't eat them, no one else would. He hurried to catch Bella as she neared the front door, about to grab the handle.

"Bella, don't go." Edward pleaded, breathing a hard sigh as he took her large hairy hand, swallowing hard and gently moved her away from the door, "Where were you going, love?"

"I don't know." She cried, sitting on the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, "I can't go to my own room and I can't stay here because you hate me…"

"God, NO!" Edward knelt in front of her, hating to hear her cry, even in Emmett's body, "I will never hate you. I love you. YOU, Bella Swan. Not your face or your body – I love YOU."

This was it, the moment of truth. He summoned all his courage and grabbed Bella's face in both hands, opening his lips and swallowing hers up into his mouth. She fought it at first, whimpering as his lips moved urgently, wanting to prove his love. In seconds, she forgot everything and kissed him back, opening her lips hungrily, touching her tongue to hi---

"NO !" Edward flew backwards, landing on his ass as he opened and closed his eyes a few times, doing the same with his mouth, his tongue rubbing furiously against the roof of his mouth, trying to erase Emmett's saliva off.

"Got it." Rosalie smiled, looking at the captured picture on her cell phone camera of Edward in full tongue kiss mode with Emmett. Edward hadn't even heard it in his current state.

"No tongues…I'm not ready for that yet." Edward half whispered, almost to himself, in a confused daze.

Then he noticed the snickers of his brothers and sisters watching from behind him. Had they seen that whole thing?

Edward looked at Bella, apologizing with his eyes, so beautiful and sad as they tried to guess what she was thinking. But his mind reading ability still did not work on her, even though she was inside Emmett. DAMN !

"I'm getting kinda tired." Bella said, looking wounded, wiping her eyes with her hands, then standing, looking at Edward, asking, "Where am I sleeping?"

"Uh…" Edward got to his feet, his siblings just watched in shock and silence at what they'd just seen.

"My room, of course." Edward answered, "The bed is still there. I'll be right up, sweetheart."

Bella went slowly up the stairs, leaving Edward alone with the rest of them. He knew she would be able to hear with Emmett's vampire ears but he didn't care right now.

"If anyone in this house utters one word of this to another living soul," Edward pointed a finger towards the front door, "The tortures I will inflict on you will be positively MEDIEVAL. Is that clear ?"

"Oh we won't SAY anything." Rosalie smirked, saving her picture behind her back.

"How was it, Edward?" Emmett raised his brows suggestively, the rest all chuckling, "Did I taste good? Did you feel my stubble as you were kissing me?"

"You realize you hurt her feelings again, don't you?" Rosalie smirked, "When your tongues touched you almost crapped your pants."

"I'm sorry I wasn't more into tongue kissing YOUR HUSBAND, Rosalie." Edward shout-whispered, his eyes like knives, "I promise next time you see us, we'll be licking each other to death, okay ?!"

"Oooh." Rosalie smiled, "I think it's time we got out the camcorders and digital cameras, Alice."

"Don't Rosalie." Edward growled his warning.

Rosalie just gave Edward a smile, then she heard Edward say, "And you have to take Emmett to Charlie's place. He expects Bella to be there in her room, where I placed her before we escaped to come here. And you can go keep an eye on him. Nothing better happen to her body while it's out of my sight, either."

"Speaking of bodies…" Emmett smiled, perking up as he grabbed the collar of his sweater, pulling it out a bit and peeking his eyes down into Bella's shirt, "I think I need to go take a nice long hot shower…"

"HEY you PERVERT !!" Edward almost smacked the mortal Bella hand of Emmett, but stopped himself, knowing it would break bones under his smack.

"New rule – no one is allowed to peek at the naked body of the person they're in, that's just beyond WRONG and DISGUSTING !" Edward fumed loudly.

"Who put you in charge of this game?" Emmett frowned, moving his fingers over his human breasts, going in circles.

With a savage growl, Edward was about to grab him by the neck and lift him off his feet but Alice stepped in, holding Edward's arms firmly.

"Edward." Alice said with a teacher's authority, "Go upstairs and make Bella comfortable. BE NICE. She's in a very fragile state right now. Mess up and she could re-think your whole relationship, even if she gets her body back."

"He is touching Bella's BODY !" Edward lunged forward again, growling like a tiger while Emmett hissed back teasingly.

"I'll make him stop it, okay?" Alice threw a hard look back at Emmett, who let his hands fall to his sides, still smirking at Edward's perfectly raging eyes.

"Yes, I'll make her behave." Rosalie grabbed Bella's long hair and yanked Emmett's head back a bit, licking her tongue up the side of Bella's warm face, gently closing her teeth on her earlobe. Emmett shuddered, loving the feeling of this in a human's body. Yes, they would have some hot fun in Bella's room tonight.

Edward's eyes grew even larger as he took this in, both aroused and disgusted at the same time. OH GOD ! Rosalie was going to do things to Bella's body while they were gone. He had to do something to stop this.

"You're my bitch now." Rosalie groaned into Emmett's ear, knowing this was making Edward crazy, but that just made the game more fun for her.

"No she's not, she's MY BITCH !" Edward said without thinking, getting looks from all of them, "I mean, Bella is MY girlfriend. I don't want anything sexual going on with her !"

"No kidding." Emmett snickered, "Why do you think she cries all the time?"

"HEY !" Edward shouted so loud glass was cracking in the kitchen, "I MEAN IT! Do not do anything to her Rosalie !!"

"Listen, Edward, fair is fair." Rosalie teased, "If you want, you can do anything you want with Emmett's body while Bella is in it."

He scowled back at them with silent hatred, clenching his fists. He thought of tying Bella's body up to a chair for the night but Rosalie would surely be able to free him. Then there was the Charlie issue. He had no choice but to let them go to Charlie's alone.

"I'm just going to say this once." Edward spoke so low it was almost psychotic sounding, "I want Bella's body back in the pristine condition it was in when she left here. If there's one hair out of place when you get back, I will eat both of you alive."

"MMM" Rosalie smiled, looking up, "I see Bella on all fours on her bed, tied with leather restraints, a dog collar, ball gag, and me putting lots of nice little crop marks across that blushing heart shaped ass."

"ooh." Emmett sounded turned on by this.

Letting out a terrible breath, Edward's eyes twitched like the night he almost killed James. Alice struggled to hold him back this time, shouting, "EDWARD, EDWARD!! Go take care of Bella."

"Eat you alive!!" Edward only managed to repeat his threat, slowly making himself back away to the stairs to follow Bella.

"Oooh, another good suggestion." Rosalie grinned wickedly, giving Edward a smart look, pulling Bella by her hair towards the front door, "We can even tell Charlie we're having a girl slumber party, he won't mind at all ! This is going to be HOT !"

"ALICE !" Edward looked like he wanted to cry and chase them, hearing Rosalie's car engine starting but the pixie stood her ground, stomping her foot and pointing up the stairs, bellowing, "GO !"

"RRRR !!" Edward spun around, storming up the stairs, muttering to himself, "Everybody gets to play with her except ME!!"

As he neared his room, he could only hope Bella didn't hear any of that. The door was closed and he found himself knocking lightly on the door.

No answer. Uh oh, he was in trouble.

"Can I come in, Bella?" Edward asked with his sweet voice.

"Yes, if you want to." Emmett's voice came out of the room, making Edward's mouth sink down, he turned the knob, seeing her there in the bed, curled on her side, her whole body and head under the covers, a tiny little lamp on in the corner.

"Don't hide under the covers." Edward came in, sitting on his side of the bed, looking at the large lumps under the blankets.

"I know how gross this is for you, Edward." The male voice sounded so sad, "I can't believe you kissed me. You didn't have to do that."

She was crying again and Edward bit down hard, hating the sound of it. What kind of unjust world was this? Rosalie and Emmett were off doing god knows what, having the time of their lives with his human, and Edward and Bella were trapped here, suffering like this.

"I don't care." Edward responded, lying, "I'll do anything to make you happy. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"I don't even want to come out from under here." Bella whimpered, "Every time you look at me, you look sick to your stomach."

"That's not YOU – that's Emmett." Edward tried to soothe her, "I LOVE YOU. I just…can't stand HIM."

She cried some more and finally Edward wanted her to stop. He pulled the blankets off her and saw she was covering her face with Emmett's large hands, shoving her face into the pillows, away from him.

"Shhh…come here…don't turn away from me." Edward whispered, making himself turn her body towards him. Edward held her close, letting her face rest on his chest as he laid next to her, stroking her wet cheek with real feeling this time. She must've felt that because she began to quiet a bit, breathing heavier, trying to slow it down.

"Forget about Emmett." Edward suggested, "Just lay here with me. Close your eyes, sweetie. Good girl. Breathe….nice and slow. That's it."

He was so good at this, Bella thought as she did as he instructed. Only he could make her rest when her world was totally upside down. She kept thinking what it must be like for Edward, cuddling and stroking Emmett in his arms. Every time she began to open her eyes and try to pull away, Edward held on and calmed her again.

"This is so wrong." Bella sniffed, but Edward clung tighter to her, not afraid to break her human body at the moment.

"Stay." Edward teased, talking to her like a little puppy.

"We'll both close our eyes." Edward's voice was so deep and melodic, it lulled her to a wonderful sleepy state.

"We're lying on the beach, just you and I." Edward held her hand, stroking her hair as she laid on his chest, relaxing now.

"The sun is shining…the water is so blue you can see right through it." Edward could really picture it in his mind while he spoke, "The sand is pure white, just like me."

Bella smiled, hearing him give a little chuckle.

"I'm laying right beside you. The sand is so hot, feels so good against your bare feet…" Edward's low voice was right next to her ear as she sighed, starting to drift off a bit.

"Nothing can touch us here." Edward whispered, "There's no one in the world except us. Nothing to do all day and night, except lay here. The sound of the water…the waves are so gentle…so peaceful. I love you…and I always will."

Bella smiled, almost feeling the heat of the sun on her skin as her angel spoke, taking her to a happy place she loved. He was so brilliant, it was like a dream.

Asleep at last. Good girl, Edward opened his eyes now. Hypnotizing her was sometimes necessary in order to get the girl to relax. Edward hated doing it, but it was for her own good. This time, he took her to the beach. She loved the sun and sand, so this one wasn't difficult to do.

Trying not to look at her laying on his chest, he looked at the end of the bed, seeing Emmett's hairy leg draped over his own legs. It curled around him possessively. When those were Bella's legs, it turned Edward on. Now, however, YUK.

He had to keep telling himself Bella is in there, Bella is in there. But every time his eyes saw Emmett, he wanted to gag. She even SMELLED like Emmett.

What is Rosalie doing to my baby now? Edward tried to use his mind reading but of course, it wasn't working again. FUCK.

He pictured Rosalie stuffing a red ball gag into Bella's little mouth, buckling it behind her head as she protested, her lovely voice muffled as she thrashed around, all tied up, on all fours wearing nothing at all, except 6 inch black heels.

"Stop struggling, you little bitch." Rosalie smiled down at her human toy, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Stroking her long red nails over Bella's firm little ass, it blushed red suddenly, arousing Rosalie even more.

"That is so beautiful." Rosalie bent down and bit her teeth into Bella's ass cheek, making Bella scream out in pain, her body jerking in their restraints in vein.

LASH. Rosalie struck Bella across both ass cheeks with her leather riding crop, getting a horrid squeal out of her victim, a long red line welt rising from the white skin.

Edward closed his eyes more, shoving the images from his mind. They'd better not be, he fumed more and more over the hours, tons of fantasies going through his mind. All of them unbearable to consider, although somehow stimulating.

Emmett started to snore like a bear now, making Edward cringe, looking at anything else.

Bella was deep under now, sleeping without a care in the world. Then, he heard Alice's voice and Jasper. The front door closed. They were going out. Alice's car started and they departed.

A few minutes later, music was playing downstairs, a little too loudly.

Edward heard a man's voice, sounded like a rapper, asking, "Okay, okay (AAH), oh we just about to get it nice and sweaty here in this mother fucker?"

"BABY.(AAH)…" A woman's lustful voice was breathing right after Busta Rhymes asked the question.

"LADIES Let's GO" the man's voice called, "Soldiers, let's go !"

"Dolls." A woman's voice was panting in heat as Edward tried to free himself from the large body draped over his, stumbling off the bed, making sure Bella didn't wake up. She was still asleep, hugging the pillows now.

"This place is a fucking zoo!!" Edward mumbled, sneaking out the door, following the music, glancing at his alarm clock, adding, "2:14 AM !!"

"Let me talk to y'all and just you know, give you a little situation…" the rapper said as Edward went down the stairs, the whole house dark as his eyes focused. A red light was flashing down near the dining room.

"Listen !" Busta Rhymes yelled as a woman's voice breathed, "FELLAS."

Edward found motion in the dining room, the stereo loudly playing nearby. He stood in the doorway in the shadows, his mouth dropping open as he watched a beautiful girl standing on the dining room table, wearing a black corset that shoved her breasts up and almost out of it, one strap hanging down her shoulder; and a leather belt around her bare waist, the ragged skirt not much longer than the belt, showing a black lace thong beneath it. On her feet were thigh high leather boots with spiked heels.

Her hair was a mess of curls falling and blowing over her perfect face that was covered in makeup, giving her a sexy, messy look that rendered Edward speechless. It was Bella…but…not Bella. Dirty Bella.

"I know you like me…" she mouthed the words the pussycat dolls were singing, looking right at Edward in the distance, making her finger curl towards her seductively as she spread her legs apart, thrusting her hips in dance to the beat of the song.

"I know you do." She sang, (I know you do) it echoed afterwards.

She fell to the table, on her knees, opening her legs more, glancing a peek under her falling hair at Edward, then rolled around and got up again, sticking her little ass in the air, showing Edward it was indeed a thong she was wearing, her cheeks fully visible to his shocked silent eyes. Then, if that weren't enough, she slapped her own ass hard, twirling her face away from him.

"**Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you**)"

Bella laid down on the table, to her stomach, legs together, rising her ass up and down, as if she was riding someone underneath her. Without thinking, Edward was inching closer and closer to the table, stunned, a deer in the headlights.

Her eyes were closed, as if getting a great deal of satisfaction out of this, so lust filled….she rolled onto her back and hung her head over the side of the table, those desiring eyes flaming their heat onto Edward's, then they closed again as her hips went up and down, her heels planted on the table top as she moved her little hands between her legs, touching the lace there.

I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

Edward had almost reached out to her but she leapt up onto the table, on her feet again and spun gracefully, thrusting her hips and moving her legs open and closed, her painted fingers going up to her hair, grabbing it roughly as she made an angry, pouting face, punishing herself. Edward's mouth felt thirsty and it fell open more. All thought went out the window. He just wanted to keep watching her.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Bella copied the video dance to perfection, swinging her hair up and down like a bad little girl as she made eye contact again, luring him in with a coy little smile.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Bella danced like a professionally trained stripper, moving her hands over her body, teasing and tantalizing him as she came closer to the table edge, looking straight down at him before her, sneering at him in distaste, spinning away, leaving him wanting more.

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)

She bent over, showing her entire ass now, Edward could swear to God he was sweating.

Dancing back over to the edge of the table, right above him, she finally let him in and he felt her hands guide his to her hips, feeling them thrusting back and forth within his cool palms. She was so hot to the touch, his head was swimming.

Guiding his fingers, she brought his hands to her ass cheeks, letting them dig in roughly as she gasped, wincing and hissing, looking down at his eyes as they burned up into hers.

**Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share**

Bella moved around, laying her chest on the table, letting her naked ass stick up under Edward's hands. She guided his hand, making him slap her ass cheeks. He almost fell over but in a few seconds, he was spanking her all by himself, loving the sounds she was making with each slap.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

She rolled over now, and guided his hands again but they didn't need much help, they both stroked down her beautiful legs, down her tight little stomach, before he knew it, she had grabbed his hair and forced his mouth to her belly button.

He licked it, kissed it, and bit it gently, in seconds, he had moved slightly downward, biting the black lace there, losing control of himself.

I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)

**  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me**

At this, Bella grabbed the sides of her corset, ripping it open and releasing the perfect breasts trapped within, whispering, "Bite me, Edward…please…"

She fell to her knees, giving him easy access to the round perfect orbs. In a half second, he was licking her right nipple with desperation, moaning hard as his erection pressed into the dining room table below her.

"Edward…" Bella growled into his ear, "I need to tell you…"

"Tell me…" Edward was lost in the moment, loving the way her voice was so husky and deep as he gently took her nipple into his teeth.

"You….are the most…." She breathed, hardly able to speak.

"STUPID ASSHOLE ON EARTH." She yelled, then started laughing hysterically, shoving his face with her hand as she jumped off the table, the music suddenly switching off, a chorus of laughter erupting from behind him in the kitchen.

Edward's eyes were confused for a few seconds as Rosalie, Alice and Jasper came out from the kitchen, laughing with glee, pointing at him, shaking their heads.

The lights went on, nearly hurting Edward's eyes as Bella was the first to speak, her naked breasts still sitting out for the world to see. She wasn't even trying to cover them up.

"Do you even remember that I'm in here?" Emmett asked from inside Bella, "It happened like, what, a few hours ago? HELLO ?!"

"Aww, don't put all the blame on him." Jasper grinned, "I gave him a shot of super lust, he was putty in our hands."

"Let's go, pay up." Jasper held out his hands, Emmett and Alice paying him $50 each as Edward stared at them with total betrayal in his eyes…and a raging hard on in his pants.

Rosalie laughed at Emmett, tossing him a t-shirt and saying to him, "I told you not to bet against them. Edward may be book smart but he's penis dumb. He is like an infant when it comes to this stuff. He has no logic or experience with this stuff. Sad, isn't it?"

Emmett put the shirt on fast before Edward killed him and looked at his brother, sitting on the marble floor, in shock, his eyes empty and his mouth open.

"Look, you broke him." Emmett informed, motioning his head down at Edward.

"This WAS kinda mean of us." Alice felt sorry for him now, going over to him, helping him to his feet, "Come on, Edward, let me take you back to bed."

"Yea." Emmett giggled, "Go cuddle with a big muscular man now. That'll kill the hard on."

"Wh-why?" Edward could hardly talk, asking Alice as she took him up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, hon." Alice kissed Edward's cheek, "Come on, I'll give you a nice cold shower."

Rosalie smiled at Emmett in Bella's hot body, liking what she'd done to him, giving him this sexy girl makeover. Apparently, Edward appreciated it too.

Grabbing Emmett by his Bella hair, Rosalie sneered, "I'm not finished with you yet, you little bitch."

"Yes Mistress." Emmett played along, loving the sensations of sex being in a human body.

"Crawl and follow me." Rosalie demanded, walking away quickly, towards the basement, Bella's body crawling quickly after her.

"Thank God Edward didn't see that." Jasper commented, shaking his head and going up to see if Alice needed a hand with Edward.

See next chapter soon !!

WinndSinger


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon was no fun at all, Alice thought to herself as they all sat in the living room, staring each other down in tense silence.

Bella, inside Emmett's body sat next to Edward but there was no hand holding or contact of a romantic nature. Not because Edward was being cold towards her, but because Bella did understand how hard it was for her man to snuggle up against her new muscular man body. Edward had protested, saying it didn't bother him, always willing to do or say anything to make her happy, but still she just studied her history textbook, ignoring the glances being exchanged.

Rosalie sat very still, but kept her eyes on the music videos playing on the TV screen. She was, however, cuddling with a little Bella (Emmett looking warm and content inside her body). Rosalie stroked Bella's long soft hair that she had straightened earlier this morning, occasionally whispering in her ear as they chuckled softly in their private little world. For a short time, Emmett even took a little nap, falling asleep on Rosalie's chest, earning a nice back scratching from her long red nails.

Alice and Jasper were like the chaperones here, watching as the tension built and built, in total silence for the last few hours.

Edward was being silent now, because technically, Rosalie was being gentle and caring to Bella's body. He watched like a hawk to see if there was any kind of sexual touching in the least, ready to pounce on them, but it never happened. However, while "Bella" had fallen asleep, Edward took his opportunity to voice his concerns to Rosalie.

"I don't like you dressing Bella that way." Edward whispered, his voice tense as his cold eyes studied Rosalie.

Bella, in Emmett's body looked up and once again surveyed the outfit her body was wearing across the room. Bella had to admit, it didn't look anything like her, but deep inside, she was jealous. She looked hot, she thought.

Emmett was dressed in a tiny little black leather skirt, fishnet stockings, spiked black high heels, and a white lace see through top that clearly showed the tiny bra beneath, her breasts shoved together hard and upwards, assorted necklaces dangled right upon the peaks of her bosom, calling more attention to them. Her face was covered with makeup, although it looked good, it also looked very cheap and sluttish to Edward. He almost didn't like looking at Bella anymore. Almost.

"Hey, he dressed HIMSELF today." Rosalie hissed in her defense, Emmett's eyes opening slightly, looking back at Edward, "Besides, you didn't seem to mind it last night."

Edward stiffened, his face tensing at Rosalie. He had not told Bella about this yet and he certainly didn't want her to find out from Rosalie, of all people.

"Hey, if I have to be a girl, I'm gonna be a HOT girl.", Emmett stated.

"What last night ?" Bella asked from Emmett's large body at Edward's side.

"Nothing." Edward snapped, shooting them another "shut the hell up" look.

Alice smirked before she realized it, remembering last night after the dance took place. Poor Edward. Alice had to strip his clothes right off him while he argued and it took both she and Jasper to shove him into the shower, three different jets shooting ice cold water onto his hard, erect body. Alice had almost considered getting him a high class escort to come over and relieve his problem but he read her thoughts and screeched at her not to even THINK about it. Jasper had to spend two hours outside the glass shower doors to finally calm Edward down enough that he could go back to lay beside Emmett's body.

Bella caught Alice's smirk and frowned at Edward.

"What happened?" she asked, Emmett's booming voice coming out of her, "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not!" Edward pleaded, "I just didn't want to tell you right now. Can we talk about this later?"

"Did you sleep with him last night ?!" Bella shouted, slamming her history book closed.

Edward's eyes turned horrified, "NO !! NO !!"

"Only because I stopped him." Emmett said from inside sexy Bella's body.

Edward, Bella and Alice all gasped at the same time, spinning their heads to Emmett.

Rosalie giggled, liking the way Edward was squirming.

"What ?!" Bella's Emmett voice sounded like it was about to cry.

"Bella, listen, they were playing a trick on me…" Edward began, grabbing her man hands and making her look only into his nervous golden eyes.

"He had his hands all over her." Rosalie informed, getting Bella's attention now, "He licked her nipples and was clutching her ass, it was disgusting. I have it on video, I can show you if you want."

"EDWARD!" Bella stood on the sofa, trembling as Edward did the same, still shorter than she was.

"Bella, it was a joke they were playing on me!" Edward yelled again, then softened his voice as he stared up at Emmett's face crying real tears again.

"He even bit my poor little human nipples!" Emmett added, making Bella burst out sobbing.

Edward turned to Emmett in Bella's body and glared an evil look his way, internally vowing to get his ass later.

"You don't go that far with ME, even when I WAS me, but you LICK HIS NIPPLES?!!" she screamed while sobbing.

"I thought HE WAS YOU !" Edward shouted in his own defense, trying to hold her hands again but she jerked out of his grip.

"Oh, so you like me better that way, instead of the way I usually look?!" Bella squinted, trying to control the tears that blurred her vision of his beautiful but scared face.

"No!" Edward breathed, "I LOVE you the way you are – I HATE the way he looks now ! It's trashy !"

"But you liked it last night." Bella tried to understand. He was contradicting himself and it could only mean that he was lying to her. She knew it. Deep down, in truth, Edward knew she was plain and maybe secretly wished she was sexy and wild. And it didn't matter now, anyway, because she was trapped in a man's body, maybe forever. She was losing him already.

Before he could say anything in response, Bella leapt over the sofa and charged up to Edward's room, slamming the door and locking it, screaming at him "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU LIAR !!"

Edward came back down the stairs slowly, like a psychotic murderer, staring Rosalie and Emmett down hard.

"That was wrong." Edward said in a low growl at the both of them, "It's one thing to hurt me, I'm used to your shit. But Bella ? She's never hurt either of you. Why would you do that to her?"

Emmett looked a little remorseful now, looking down at his fingernails silently, but Rosalie turned her hateful eyes on, pointing them at Edward.

"Oh, don't give us that holier than thou bullshit, Edward." Rosalie scowled, "We were just teasing her, if she can't take a little joke, then she shouldn't be here. Weak humans – now we can't have any fun as long as she's around, which is ALWAYS!"

Edward read her mind and his mouth twitched up at one side, staring at her with deadly loathing, saying, "Weak humans…but what you wouldn't GIVE to be a weak human again, huh Rosalie?"

"Shut up Edward." Rosalie warned, not moving from her seat, playing with the remote control as Emmett watched from her side, Bella's face looking stern and tight.

Edward cooed his voice now, making it syrupy sweet, knowing he was being evil to her but he didn't care. She used him to make Bella cry.

"How weak you would love to be." Edward almost sang with his soft voice, "To be pregnant, to feel that little kick inside your stomach, the way a baby moves inside you as it grows…"

"SHUT UP !!" she stood now, throwing the remote right at his head as he ducked at the last second, taking another step towards her, not through yet.

"Cut it out, man!" Emmett warned, standing behind Rosalie, his eyes threatening.

Even Alice and Jasper stood, Alice went up behind Edward and tried to touch his arms, to soothe him away from saying more hurtful things.

"Edward, don't…" Alice whispered, "Bella can hear you, don't say those things, it's not like you to be so mean."

"She's ALWAYS hated me, Alice!" Edward turned to her, shouting, almost shaking in his voice, "Because I didn't fall at her feet like every other man! Even after Emmett came, she still gives me that LOOK, like I'm a piece of GARBAGE because I didn't love her that way ! And now that Bella's here, she's EVEN WORSE!! Because how dare I fall in love with a little human girl when THIS RAGING GODDESS IS LIVING RIGHT HERE IN MY HOUSE!!"

"Alright, Edward, we're going to play Scrabble now." Alice tried to turn him away from Rosalie and Emmett but he didn't budge.

"I could care LESS who you're with !" Rosalie argued, "I wouldn't TOUCH YOU if you were the last man on EARTH!!"

"Then why do you still dream of me?" Edward decided to tell a few of Rosalie's secrets now, "I can see it, you know."

"LIAR!" Rosalie spat back.

"Three nights ago, we were in Paris on the Eiffell Tower, drinking wine." Edward recited the dream in detail, "You threw our glasses over the edge and started speaking French to me, you said, --"

"ENOUGH !" Rosalie's outburst proved Edward's claims and Emmett crossed his girl arms with a huff, frowning.

"Two can play at this game, Rosie." Edward sneered, about to dig in more when a knock sounded at the door.

"Edward, get the door." Alice was glad there was something to distract Edward away from the fight, "Go on, calm down and get the door."

He went, muttering, "What am I, the goddamn butler around here?"

The last time he opened a door without looking it was Charlie and he was carried off like a puppy. This time he listened for the thoughts of the person before he answered.

Edward groaned out loud, glad he was in his own body now, opening the door, seeing Jacob Black standing there, looking up at him with a smug look in his eye.

"Edward Cullen." Jacob grinned, "Just the one I wanted to see."

With a deep sigh, Edward made no move to step back to let him in, but asked, "What do you want, Black?"

"I want to have a little talk with you, in private." Jacob put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, waiting.

"About Bella?" he asked, "I thought she made it clear to you last night what she thought of you."

"This isn't all about Bella." Jacob informed, "Can I come in or what ?"

"Whatever." Edward turned his back to Jacob, walking into the kitchen area, past his siblings, Jacob following closely.

"Should I put some newspaper down or can you control yourself in here?" Edward grinned at his little joke.

"Oh, Cullen…" Jacob shook his head, arrogantly staring back at Edward's perfect face, wishing he could crush it.

"We're alone, what?" Edward leaned on the counter, crossing his arms, looking bored.

"You are going to talk to Bella." Jacob stated like it was a fact, "You're going to tell her to give me a chance, and you're going to let me go out with her."

Edward laughed out loud, liking the kid's attitude for a second. Too bad he'd be in the hospital soon.

Jacob laughed along with Edward for a minute, then took something out of his pocket, tossing it to Edward. It was a piece of paper, no, a picture, Edward laughed as he turned it over, seeing it. He stopped laughing.

"See, I knew you weren't right from the minute I met you." Jacob informed as Edward stared down at the picture, speechless.

"But I wonder what the school, the TOWN, the chief of police, and BELLA would say when this little picture gets out." Jacob smiled, his white teeth nearly glowing.

"Jacob…" Edward growled low in his chest, staring down at the image of his lips sucking in Emmett's mouth, you could even see Emmett's tongue.

"What I don't get is, why?" Jacob wondered aloud, "Why would you date Bella, when you're gay and obviously have something going on with your brother? Is it to keep up appearances?"

Edward's eye twitched as he looked at Jacob. This was insulting, thinking that he would give Bella to Jacob to save his own reputation.

Tearing it up into a bunch of pieces, Edward sneered at the human, saying, "I'm not giving Bella to you, I don't care what you have on me."

"That was not my only picture, Edward." Jacob raised a brow, "I have it in my computer, ready to send it to the entire student body of Forks High School. If you don't want to see your kiss across a banner that reads, Vote for your Prom King and Queen, then you will do this one small thing I ask."

"You think a date with Bella is a small thing?" Edward was angry at this pitiful human.

He had waited 90 years for a date with this stunning angel and Jacob treated it like it was a pittance, a trinket. He knew the Cullens had lots of money, but he wasn't asking for money, so he was lying. He knew Bella was one of a kind and that Edward had her. But this bargaining for her was making Edward sick inside. He didn't OWN her. Jacob made it sound like she was some matchbox car he could just hand over and let him play with.

And he thought of running to Jacob's house and stealing the hard drive of his computer, but he knew that was against the treaty. Damn.

Edward was about to tell him to shove his picture when "Bella" walked into the kitchen, dressed in her whore wear. Jacob stared at her, taking in every detail as Edward scowled at him silently.

Bella's body was there in search of something to drink, opening the refrigerator and taking out a can of coke, snapping it open and glancing at them, leaving without a word.

Edward tried to ignore the fantasies swirling around inside Jacob's head as he hid a smile and got a wonderful idea, but he had to be subtle about it.

"It's not a small thing." Jacob admitted, a serious expression on his face, "I really care about Bella and while you were gone, we got very close. Now that you're back, she seems to hate me. I know you've had some time to work on her."

"You think I'm brainwashing her?" Edward asked, insulted again.

"Something's changed." Jacob stated, eyeing him in accusation.

"Well, maybe you're partly right." Edward began his plan, turning his back to Jacob, "Since I've come back, I've noticed…changes in Bella, too. Maybe that has something to do with you or not, I don't know…but…she's different. Look at the way she's dressing now – her makeup."

"Yea, I noticed that a minute ago." Jacob began.

"The thing is" Edward did his best acting performance, looking torn and anguished as he turned towards Jacob, "She may have changed too much. I don't think we're on the same page anymore."

"What are you saying ?" Jacob waited, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"I'm saying" Edward took a hard breath, "that…I think she should go out with you. Tonight."

"What ?" Jacob didn't believe this.

"I can admit defeat, Jacob." Edward looked at the floor, "I think she wants you, not me. We've been drifting apart for some time now. The months without me, I think, changed her. She likes to party, she's wild. I…can't have a girlfriend like that. I want someone quiet, shy…someone I can marry."

"That sounds old fashioned." Jacob was surprised by Edward, but thrilled nonetheless, "But I won't argue with you about it. You'll talk to her?"

"Yes, but, promise me one thing." Edward said.

"Okay, what ?"

"This may be your one shot at telling her everything you feel." Edward informed, "I might not be so generous tomorrow. So you have to show her how you feel, tell her everything. Don't go out as just buddies tonight. Romance her, sweep her off her feet, you know ?"

"Why are YOU telling me to do this?" Jacob was a little suspicious.

"Well, to be honest…" Edward looked around, coming closer to Jacob, whispering, "I was sorta looking for a way out with Bella. If she likes you, it will be easier for me. She can dump me and I won't have to worry that I broke her heart. Besides, you saw the picture of me and…Emmett. So you know what's going on."

"Yea." Jacob looked a little disgusted. Edward Cullen just so much as admitted he was having a gay relationship with his adopted brother…YUKKK. Somehow, he wished he could tell everyone in town, just to see Edward's life fall apart. But getting a real chance with Bella was better, so he decided to take the deal.

"Oh…sorry." Edward backed off a bit and gave Jacob a little space, "Did I make you uncomfortable, Jake?"

Now Edward was just playing with him, making him feel like perhaps he was attracted to his dogface now.

"Uh, a little." Jacob admitted.

Edward leaned in again, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder, inhaling, closing his eyes, trying to make it seem like he enjoyed the canine cologne he was wearing.

"MMmmm" Edward looked right into Jacob's eyes, "What is that delicious scent?"

Breaking away hard, Jacob got himself on the other side of the room from Edward, almost squeaking when he spoke, "Can you go talk to Bella now please?"

"Certainly." Edward smirked, looking him up and down, then smiled, "Wait here."

Edward had gotten Emmett alone without Rosalie and apologized for his angry outburst. Emmett quickly forgave and said he understood, feeling bad about making Bella cry and have a fight with Edward. But, he didn't like the way Edward spoke to Rosalie and he would have to make it up to her later. Edward agreed then told him about the picture Jacob had.

"How'd he get THAT?!" Emmett shouted.

"I don't know." Edward said, "But there's a problem. He says he'll give us the picture and we can delete it, but you have to go out with him tonight."

"WHAT?!" Emmett screamed.

"You don't have to sleep with him, I'm talking about going on a first date with a teenager.", Edward sold the idea like a professional car salesman, "What's the most that could happen? He takes you to dinner, you can eat now so have a nice meal, on him. He doesn't have the stones to even ATTEMPT first base."

Emmett sighed, thinking about it. School would be a veritable hell if that picture got out.

"Alright, but you have to make up with Rosalie while I'm gone then." Emmett agreed.

"Yes I will." Edward promised, curling his arm around Bella's body, guiding him back towards the kitchen where dog boy waited.

"Jacob." Edward came in, Bella in his arm as he smiled weakly, "She's all yours."

"Hey." Emmett jerked free of Edward's arm, then looked at Jacob's smile with guarded eyes.

"Hi Bells." Jacob greeted her, "Are you sure this is okay with you?"

"It's fine." Emmett replied, making himself smile, "Actually, better than fine. I was getting so tired of Edward anyway."

Suddenly, she screamed, leaping at something Edward had done behind her back. Jacob frowned and accused him, "Did you just hurt her?"

"No, no." Edward looked at her and she shook her head, "I would never hurt your Bella."

"What would you like to do tonight, Bella?" Jacob asked shyly and Edward was standing there, grinning.

"Oh, I know!" Edward piped in, "There's a great new movie out now called Marley and Me, about an evil dog that interferes in a loving couple's lives. That is perfect."

"Edward!" Jacob frowned, feeling that Edward was more bothered by this date than he was letting on. But Bella had said she was getting sick of him, right in front of him. Jacob hoped that he wasn't just some tool they were using while having a lover's spat or something.

"Are you…wearing….that?" Jacob asked, wondering if she wanted to change first.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked defensively. Edward had probably made her feel bad about the new look. Jacob wouldn't do that to her, he wanted to be different than Edward, in good ways.

"Nothing, nothing." Jacob answered, "I…like it."

"Yes, it IS…special." Edward looked her up and down, then put an arm around Jacob, "First, I want to talk to Jacob a sec."

Edward moved him down the hall, away from Bella and he growled, "The picture…now."

"Alright." Jacob handed Edward his house key, "I invite you into my home for tonight only, and in my room is my computer. My password to that file is gayvamp and the file name is Ed/Emmett. You can erase it yourself."

"Erase my ass, you won't have a hard drive when I'm done there." Edward informed, knowing he could have that picture in another file somewhere.

"Fine." Jacob agreed, not much was in his computer anyway, he would get a laptop for Christmas soon his father had promised him.

"Fine." Edward smiled, taking the key and watching Jacob about to walk back towards Bella but he grabbed his long hair, yanking him back near him.

"Ow, what the hell---" Jacob began to complain but Edward hissed, silencing him.

"Don't think you've won anything, Jacob." Edward's voice was deadly, "Bella is still mine and it really pisses me off that you feel you can rent her for a night like a goddamn video. Watch your hands and your…other parts. Understand?"

"Let go of me you fucking bloodsucker." Jacob growled back, just as wickedly as Edward had sounded.

"Have a good time, guys." Edward's voice suddenly went happy and fatherly, watching Emmett turn, giving him a quick glare before leaving.

Edward mentally asked Alice to keep an eye on them and without a word, she nodded and leapt up happily, making Jasper go with her out the door.

Rosalie looked up, not sure what was going on. Edward would get to her later, right now, he had a crying girl to plead to. He rushed up the stairs, two at a time, and reached his door.


	5. Chapter 5

5

An hour later, Edward was sitting on the floor, leaning against his locked bedroom door, continuing his explanation.

"And then, yes, I admit, I did lose control of myself and…touched you inappropriately." Edward closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "I swear I really for a moment thought I was touching you…like in a dream. The truth is, it is hard for me, having you in Emmett's body but…I don't give a DAMN what you look like or whose body you're in. I love you. And if it means that I'm gay for touching you or kissing you while you're in a man's body, then, fine, I'm gay and I'm proud."

Turning to his side, Edward rested his face against the door, a slight whimper coming out of his throat as he winced, hating it that she wouldn't talk to him.

"Please, Bella…I need you." He whispered, his fingers stroking the wood of the door separating them.

The door cracked open and a large muscular arm swooped out, grabbing Edward by the hair as his eyes went round in hand dragged him inside, and the door slammed closed again hard.

A second later, Edward screamed, the lights went out, and Rosalie heard clothes ripping. She grinned wide, raising the volume of her music channel, drowning out the screams of help Edward was making.

"Rosalie!!" he screamed from upstairs as Rosalie pretended to yawn and dialed her cell phone.

"Bella, please !" Edward begged from the shut room, "Wait !! Oh GOD !!"

"Hi Tanya." Rosalie smiled, giggling.

"ROSALIE PLEASE!!" Edward hollered, sounding more desperate now, "I'm your BROTHER !!"

"Oh my God, it's so great!" Rosalie laughed, "Bella is in Emmett's body now and like you said, his sex drive is still strong as ever. Yea, the vampire lust just kicked in. Bella has no experience handling it, she's out of control, like a newborn. She is attacking Edward right now, everyone else is out of the house, and I get to just kick back…and listen."

Tanya was talking and Rosalie laughed harder, saying, "He's screaming like a little girl, calling ME for help, of all fucking people. In hell I'd help him after what he just said to me. I hope he gets ASS RAPED all night long."

"I know." Rosalie replied, "And Bella has Emmett's strength now, and that's stronger than Edward is, so he can't get away."

"NOOOOOO !!!!" Edward cried out in agony, gasping for breath as Rosalie laid back and said, "So tell me all about your new mortal. I have all night to shoot the breeze."

Bella slept for the last couple of hours…at last ! Edward was afraid to move for a long time, watching Emmett's peaceful face for any hint of movement. No, he would stay still. He had to stay still. If she woke up, it would happen all over again. Edward cursed himself for forgetting poor Bella trapped in Emmett's raging hormonal body. It was like thirsting for blood for a newborn, only in her case, the thirst was for sex.

Edward closed his eyes, trying to mentally bleach out the last ten hours. He would never speak of it again, Bella would never speak of it again, if he could help it. His whole body was throbbing in pain as he kept trying to erase his memories. Thank God it was dark in here, although he could still see every detail of the room and Emmett beside him.

He thought of Jacob having pictures of tonight in his computer and cringed.

It was 5:30 am, Edward saw the clock at his side and closed his eyes. He had Jasper go to Jacob's place and clean out the hard drive so at least that was taken care of. He wanted to rise out of the bed and get dressed but he was truly afraid to move an inch.

_**I've never seen Bella like that before, an animal, with vampire strength, stronger than me. She was so rough with me, she didn't even hear me beg for mercy.**_

_**Fucking Rosalie…she heard me calling and just ignored me…or listened, enjoying herself. Bitch.**_

He rolled to his side, hearing Emmett's snoring. He tried to listen for Carlisle's thoughts but he didn't hear him. Damn. He was probably working at the hospital again. Edward realized his job as a doctor came first but he needed Carlisle to figure this out already. For all their sakes. He didn't know if he could stand another night like this.

Suddenly, Emmett woke up and lunged at Edward, grabbing him by the throat as he winced, giving a little whimper of pain.

"Where were you going?" Emmett's voice asked possessively, his eyes hotly roaming over Edward's frightened face.

"Nowhere." Edward breathed.

"That's right." He groaned, still keeping his large hand around Edward's neck, "You're my good little doggie, aren't you?"

Only for Bella would he not fight back. He knew deep inside Bella was there and she would be so upset if Edward rejected her now, even in this frenzy she was trapped in. He swore to be patient with her while she went through this horrible period.

"Yes." Edward clenched his eyes shut, resisting the urge to grab hold of her hands.

"Bark for me again." She giggled.

Who knew Bella had this kinky side? Edward promised when this was all over, he'd have to investigate this further.

Shoving aside his dignity, he barked as masculine as he could, a shudder going through him as she laughed. This seemed to amuse her.

"Lick me." She said again and Edward quickly gave her little puppy licks on her face, as she taught him earlier, but he still kept his eyes closed, for his own sanity.

"Good boy." She replied, "I love my puppy."

"Love you too." Edward breathed back, praying to God she'd get tired and fall asleep soon.

"Come here." She yanked him like a rag doll, pulling his naked body from under the blankets, throwing him down hard on the bed on all fours. He let out a hard "UGH!" sound as he landed there, his eyes darting around in vein for any sign of his sweet, normal Bella. She was not anywhere in sight.

"Stay." She commanded, getting up and going around behind him where he didn't dare to look. He didn't move, he already saw what happened when he disobeyed her. It was hellish, he wouldn't go there again.

For what seemed like an eternity, she was moving around behind him. Then, he felt a leather strap curl around his neck and pull closed with a hard jerk, a buckle fastened behind his neck.

"Bella…" he began to beg again but she got angry once more.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" she shouted, tightening the collar around his neck.

"GODDESS ! Goddess !!" he remembered what she told him to call her.

"Yes ?" she asked sweetly, her fingers running down his spine, moving lightly over his ass cheeks, tickling him a little.

"What are you doing, Goddess?" he wondered aloud, making sure to use her title to soothe her a little.

"That's my business." She gave his ass a light slap, making him jump.

"Yes Goddess." He replied respectfully. He read about this in the medical book about Xantharia. A mortal being inside a vampire suddenly would inherit some of his or her drives, like Emmett's kinky sex drive. And, since while she was a human she longed most of all for sex with Edward, being inside Emmett now, with this vampire strength, and the drug running through her veins, it was too much for her to resist. It wasn't her fault, Edward knew that. The important thing was, for him to keep her calm so she wouldn't get violent next. The thirst for blood was pushed back while she was going through this sexually heated period, so he would have to keep her calm. He had played along all night and he would keep doing so, hoping Alice or Jasper or Carlisle would come save him soon. So far, no one else was home except himself, Bella, and Rosalie.

"Alright you killer, tell me how many people you've killed." Emmett's voice came out hard now, tearing Edward's heart in half.

"What?" Edward asked, unaware that Bella had thought him a killer and now was saying so out loud.

"How many ?" her voice asked harshly.

"Uhhh…" Edward thought and answered, "Fifty-Eight."

"You dirty murderer." She said, and Edward stared down at the pillow beneath his face. He wanted to cry…Bella was calling him a murderer. A little sob choked in his throat as she said, "58 whacks. Are you ready, puppy?"

"Yes Goddess." He whimpered, hating that she thought this about him. He knew he was a killer, but Bella had said it didn't matter to her, and that his past was gone. He knew he'd never be able to be good in her eyes, and this proved it. His heart was broken as she slammed a long wooden paddle hard against his naked ass cheeks.

"RRRRRRRRR!!!!" Edward's eyes rounded again in shock

"What do you say?" Emmett's voice boomed above him as his mind went into overdrive, wondering what her words meant to their relationship and if things could ever be the same between them again.

"Thank you Goddess." Edward's voice was weak and quietly sad.

Edward wanted to die. He kept thinking of Bella's eyes, her lips, her smile. She thought him a murderer, a dirty murderer at that. He wished the tears would come.

Suddenly, Edward heard Alice's voice coming into the house. He wanted to call to her to help him but he didn't want to reject Bella.

It's alright, though, she was coming up the stairs fast, coming right into his room, breaking the lock as she shoved the door open.

Even in this horrid situation, Edward was glad to see someone else. Alice looked at them and her mouth fell open.

"Hi Alice !" Edward went to get up but was quickly shoved down again by Emmett's boulder arms, back into his position.

"Who told YOU to move ?!" Emmett's voice shrieked.

Edward looked at Alice and mouthed the words HELP ME but he said out loud to Bella, "No one Goddess."

"Uhhh…." Alice looked confused but spoke to Edward anyway.

Another hard whack to the ass…Edward's eyes clenched harder, groaning, "Thank you Goddess."

"I was just coming to tell you…" Alice said while watching the scene.

WHACK.

"Thank you Goddess."

"Edward…" Alice said louder, "Bella is downstairs."

WHACK.

"Thank you---" Edward began but then turned to Alice, asking, "WHAT?"

"Bella moved into another body." Alice informed, "A few minutes ago."

Edward's body tensed and both he and Alice slowly turned, looking into Emmett's eyes as he held the wooden paddle. Edward's glare was particularly psychotic as Emmett grinned and said, "Busted."

He ran for his life, dropping the paddle as Edward leapt to his feet, grabbing it and charging after his brother, hungry for blood, screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

Carlisle was coming up the driveway after a long night at work, already working out an idea he'd had about the Xantharia as he put his key in the front door, turning it and stepping inside his calm, quiet home, finally. Peace and quiet.

"YOU COCKSUCKING,PIG FACED, SHIT EATING ASSHOLE !!!" Edward's enraged voice was echoing all over the house, shaking the windows with it's fury.

He never heard Edward use such language before and it honestly shocked Carlisle to hear it now. It must be Emmett, he thought right away, he knew it would be a strain all day for them, having Bella in Emmett's body and Emmett inside Bella. Obviously Carlisle had put too much confidence in Edward's ability to be calm during this difficult time.

Then the sound of wood hitting flesh erupted into the air, a howlish scream coming from Emmett. Wait. Bella was inside Emmett's body. Something wasn't right here. He silently took up the stairs towards the screaming.

Before he reached the top of the stairs, a naked Emmett ran down the hallway, followed by a naked Edward wearing a black leather dog collar with spikes,swinging a long piece of wood, then a dressed Alice screaming, "EDWARD, wait !!! Put your pants ON FIRST !!"

"Home sweet home." Carlisle frowned, wondering if he should follow them.

"STOP EDWARD !!" Emmett pleaded, now cornered in one of the bedrooms. The sound of that wood stick hitting flesh and bone echoed through the hall while Edward's growls grew more and more savage with each whack.

"EVIL, DICKLESS, BRAINLESS, HOPELESS SHITHEAD!!!" Edward was out of his skull, speaking in obscene tongues at the moment.

"Oh God !" Alice tried to stay back but still managed to tie a sweat jacket around Edward's waist, only covering his genital area, his white ass still stuck out proudly in the back. She wanted to help Emmett cover himself, too, but she was not getting in front of that paddle Edward was wielding like a Samurai warrior.

"What in God's name is going on in here?" Carlisle came in finally, seeing naked Emmett standing in the corner of his bedroom, holding one hand out to protect his own naked body parts and Edward standing there, staring at him with a lethal glare, panting, gripping a long wooden paddle, preparing to use it again.

"I'm not sure." Alice frowned in confusion, "I came in and Emmett was spanking Edward with that paddle.

Carlisle was about to make a horrified face and ask "WHAT?!" when Edward quickly cut in, not wanting Carlisle to get the wrong idea.

"He pretended he was still BELLA !" Edward hollered, not taking his evil eyes off Emmett, "He did…VILE things to me !!"

"I was only there for like 2 minutes !" Emmett shouted back, "Bella's the one who did all the VILE shit to you, not me ! And you DESERVED what little I did to you, after making me go out on a date with that FUCKING DOG !"

Rosalie came into the room now, looking nervous and tense as she watched, then noticed Edward's naked ass and her mouth fell open. She saw naked Emmett next and covered her eyes, making herself look down.

"Awww, didn't have a good time with your puppy?" Edward mocked sympathy, grinning wickedly.

"That little shit ball was all over me, then he drives me out to the mountains where his car just happens to run out of GAS ! So then I had to walk 10 MILES in those GOD DAMNED high heeled shoes!! All the while he's trying to hold my hand, kiss me, touch my hair!! If Alice didn't come to save you, I'd have whacked your sorry ASS ALL DAY LONG BROTHER !!"

"What did you call me ?!" Edward mocked his brother's remarks from a moment ago, about to lift the stick again when Carlisle got in front of Emmett.

"Edward, enough." Carlisle pointed sternly, "Give me that thing."

"Carlisle!!" Edward looked hurt that Carlisle was protecting Emmett.

"I know, son, I know." Carlisle looked sympathetic towards Edward, "I'm not taking sides, I just want a little peace now, please? It's been a long night for me."

"Get him later." Carlisle saw Edward's hesitation and held his hand out again.

A moment or two later, Edward's eyes had calmed and he gave Carlisle the paddle.

"Good boy." Carlisle took a breath, giving Emmett a quick look of embarrassment.

"Get dressed please, boys?" Carlisle looked at Alice and Rosalie, adding, "There are ladies present."

"Ladies my ASS!!" Edward saw Rosalie there and was fuming again, glaring at her, "Thanks a LOT for helping me out last night!! I only called for you a thousand TIMES !!"

"What?" Rosalie looked flabbergasted at Edward's accusations.

He muttered, "Not worth it" as he rushed past Rosalie, then heard Carlisle behind him ask, "Where's Bella now?"

"Bella !" Edward stopped, spinning around, looking at Alice, "Where'd she go?"

"MMMMMMFFFFFFF!!!" Bella's muffled screams pierced the hallway, Edward's face went immediately into terror, following the scent and the noise, calling, "BELLA ! Where are you, baby ?!"

Finally, the sounds led him to Rosalie's bedroom. The door was closed. He tried to open it but it was locked. With a grunt, Edward shoved it open, breaking the lock with ease, stopping for a second as he took in the sight of Bella laying in Rosalie's bed, only wearing a black lace see through body stocking; her wrists tied to the iron headboard and her mouth covered by a large piece of black duct tape.

Her little feet were kicking in protest as Edward screamed, rushing over to her, kneeling beside the bed carefully.

"Shhh shhh shhh shhh…" Edward almost trembled with anger at whoever did this to her and concern for Bella so he could free her without harming her further.

"Hang on, sweetheart, hang on…" Edward winced as he slowly pulled up the edge of the duct tape off her mouth, shocked to see a cloth in her mouth beneath that. He slowly pulled it out, then turned to his siblings and screamed in fury, "WHO DID THIS?! You're DEAD !! DEAD!!"

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward touched her hair, sobs in his throat as he grabbed the ropes that were around her wrists, about to break them when she spoke, "Who did this to you?"

"Edward…Edward…." She whimpered like a little girl, her eyes so innocent and scared that he stopped before he freed her wrists.

"Don't cry, God, please…" Edward kissed her mouth softly, covering her body with a blanket, adding, "I love you…I love you sooo much. Let me get you out of this, hold still."

"Hey!" Rosalie dared to protest but Edward ignored her, payback's a bitch, wait until he got Rosalie for ignoring him all night last night.

"Edward don't." Alice jumped up next to the bed, getting an evil glare from both him and Bella tied to the bed.

"What?" Edward snapped.

"That's not Bella." Alice informed, "That's Rosalie."

"Rosalie?!" Edward's face instantly turned to one of disgust, looking into Bella's sweet face, it almost looked like…sadness staring back at him.

"No it's not, it's Bella." Edward said, not seeing the snotty expression or the jealous smirk on her lips.

"Don't listen to them, Edward, it's me, Bella." She said with a sweet soft voice, making Edward smile down at her affectionately.

"See, I told you." Edward was about to break the ropes when Alice cut in again.

"Edward !" Rosalie took a step forward, stopping him, "I'm in here. I'm Bella."

Edward called on his mind reading ability but it wasn't working, nor had it worked all night, either. Great.

"I remember some of the things that happened…last night." Rosalie said with a sweet voice that surprised Edward.

"I'm so sorry that I treated you like that, Edward." Rosalie almost cried as she spoke, her hands over her mouth, "I don't know what happened to me, I could see myself doing it but I couldn't stop myself…and you were so sweet to me during it all, I…I don't blame you if you don't forgive me."

"It is you." Edward could recognize Bella, even in Rosalie's body. He left the bed, coming over to her and took her hands into his. They didn't feel warm like they used to…she was a vampire again.

"It wasn't your fault." Edward said with a serious tone, looking into her golden eyes, "Alright? Let's just forget it ever happened. Please?"

"Okay." Her voice nearly cracked. Edward smiled lovingly at her and had no problem leaning in to kiss her ruby red lips tenderly.

With a little giggle that was all Bella, she peeked down and whispered, "You should put your pants on."

"EMMETT!!" Bella's voice screamed out in a snit, jerking her wrists in vein as she struggled, "Where ARE you?! Get in here and HELP ME !!"

"You little bitch!" Edward remembered her now, coming over to the bed, staring down at her, "Why did you say you were Bella?"

"FUCK you, Edward!!" she snarled, her whole body jerking in protest now, "LET ME GO!!"

"I should LEAVE you like this !!" Edward pointed in her face, "You deserve it!! Where's that paddle ?!"

"ALICE HELP ME!" Rosalie called to her now for help and Alice nearly went to her but Edward stopped her with a gentle touch on the arm.

"Don't Alice, let her experience it for a change." Edward's eyes turned menacing as Bella brought him a pair of jeans. He quickly put them on and looked out the doorway.

Emmett came in, wearing jeans now, too, Carlisle right behind him, looking more tired than before.

"EMMETT!!" Rosalie called for his help, from within Bella's body, kicking some more, "Help me, Emmett, Edward's trying to hurt me!!"

"HEY !" Emmett leapt up with catlike grace, standing in Edward's way, blocking Rosalie, "Don't touch her!!"

"I didn't!" Edward sneered, "YET."

"Step back, Edward." Emmett gave him a hard shove backwards, "Or I'll finish your spanking, Goddess.."

"Alright, enough of these immature games !" Carlisle stepped in, "Shake hands, both of you. You're brothers."

They looked at each other with venom, clearly not through with this argument.

"Now!" Carlisle almost shouted.

Their gazes softened a tad, their hands extended and gave a quick shake, then broke away from each other.

"Emmett, release Rosalie please." Carlisle nodded towards Bella's body on the bed.

"Now, who tied her up?" Carlisle looked around, waiting for an honest answer.

"I did." Alice confessed, getting a surprised look from all of them.

"Hey, she was going out, with that on, only that, saying how it's her turn now and she was finally going to get what she's always wanted." Alice informed as Emmett broke the ropes that bound Rosalie.

"I saw a vision of her pregnant, Edward." Alice continued, "Now that she's in a human's body, she wants to run out and get herself pregnant."

"What?!" Emmett stopped, watching Rosalie crawl off the bed, away from them.

"Stay away from me, ALL OF YOU !" Rosalie screamed, grabbing a jacket and yanking her arms through it.

"Rosalie !" Edward went to move towards her but she jerked open the window and put a leg out, as if she would jump out.

"Don't Edward, I swear I'll jump !" Rosalie threatened. His jaw tensed and he froze in place.

"Rosalie, stop this." Carlisle looked sadly at her.

"I need this, Carlisle, don't try to stop me." Rosalie looked at herself across the room, Bella's shocked expression staring back at her through the golden eyes.

"Rosalie, you won't get five feet away, we're vampires, you're human." Edward informed with a cold tone, his eyes lethal.

"Stay away !!" she hollered, running out of the room.

"GET HER!!" Edward bellowed, the rest of them, including Bella, raced in different directions, like blurs of color, coming together down at the front door.

"Got her !" Edward was glad to be the one to intercept her, he didn't want her body harmed by any of his overzealous siblings, especially Bella inside Rosalie's body. She wouldn't know how gentle to be with a human body and could accidentally do some damage. He gently coiled his arms around her legs, her upper body over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO you PSYCHO !!" Bella's voice screamed with the Rosalie style as she punched Edward's back with all her might, seeing that he was slowly taking her up the stairs towards the bedrooms again.

"Hush, Rosalie," Edward tried to sound patient, her punches not doing anything to hurt him, "You're going to hurt Bella's hands hitting me like that."

"SCREW BELLA'S HANDS !" she screamed like a little brat, kicking and struggling, "EMMETT !! "

"Sorry, babe, I can't have you going out there after some random guy, getting knocked up." Emmett followed quietly, "It could be Mike Newton, ukkk…"

"Just be quiet and stop kicking." Edward reached the top of the stairs, "I don't enjoy this, either, you know."

Carlisle followed, silently watching as Edward got to a large linen closet, opening it and placing her down inside, "Get some sleep. I'll bring you some breakfast in awhile."

He closed the door and locked it, instantly hearing her pounding on the door from within.

"LET ME OUT, EDWARD, you PRICK !!" she screamed, and using Bella's voice to scream her hatred at him just made Edward look sick to his stomach.

"You have no right to keep me LOCKED in a CLOSET, ANY OF YOU !!" she sounded like she was crying now and Edward turned back fast to open the door but Emmett grabbed his arm firmly.

"Don't Edward." Emmett said in a soft voice, "Don't weaken. That's what she wants. She knows that'll work with you. She's okay. She has blankets and pillows in there. She'll have a nice little nap. Come on, we'll go make her something to eat."

Carlisle even had to agree in this case. "Yes, that's a good idea. Maybe later she'll realize what a bad notion this was."

She kept pounding and swearing, calling Edward every name in the book as they went to the kitchen to make Rosalie a nice breakfast.

Bella smiled at him as he went out of his way to make a nice variety of things: eggs, pancakes, he even poured her a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and a little milk.

"You're too nice." Bella smiled.

"Uhhh" Edward looked up at her, his eyes apologizing, "I feel bad, locking her in the closet. I know how she feels, not being able to…have kids."

"I understand, too." Emmett poured a glass of milk, putting in on the tray, "But it's not right, using Bella's body to do it."

"Oh my God." Edward thought about a nine month pregnant Bella, "Could you imagine Charlie ? Guess who he'd come chasing after with his rifle ! ME !"

"He'd never like you then." Emmett grinned, picturing Charlie's face.

"Like me ?" Edward asked, "He'd BURY me!"

"And what if Bella switched back into her own body in the next couple of days, after Rosalie impregnated her, then it'd be on Bella to go through the whole pregnancy and give birth, too." Edward realized, shaking his head.

"I hate you, EDWARD !!" Rosalie was screeching from the upstairs closet, "HATE YOU !! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW !!"

"She's not going to eat this, you know." Edward said, looking at all the food, "She's gonna smash it in our faces as soon as we hand it to her."

"Oh, she'll eat it, if you do it my way." Emmett smirked, an evil glint in his eye.

"Don't TOUCH ME !" Rosalie screamed later, tied to a kitchen chair as Emmett pinched her nose closed, getting another bite of pancake into her mouth.

Edward crossed his arms, half entertained by this and half aggravated. He didn't want to keep her tied up the entire time she got her chance to be human. He wished she could enjoy it, as he had.

"See, that's good, isn't it Baby?" Emmett spoke to her like a toddler, wiping her mouth off after each bite. The image, though, was of Bella tied in the chair being force fed by Emmett. That was arousing Edward more than he cared to admit. Alice had taken Bella out shopping so they didn't have to witness this. It was the first time Bella went along willingly.

"Emmett, please come up here and assist me." Carlisle called from his office upstairs.

"Be nice, Edward." Emmett stood, giving Rosalie's forehead a quick, soft kiss before going up.

She glared back at Edward with a look he never wanted to see coming from Bella's face again. With a sigh, he just said, "Truce, please ?"

"Eat shit Edward." Rosalie's snotty attitude poisoned Bella's voice.

"Now that's not very nice Rosalie." Edward tried not to sound bothered by her antics, and sat across from her, taking the bowl of Cocoa Puffs and a spoon, getting a mouthful for her to try.

"I want you to try this, it's really different from anything I ever tasted before, I know you'd like it." Edward said politely, and she actually let him feed her a bite of it.

Her eyes lit up a bit, but she'd never admit to Edward she liked it.

"Hey Rosalie…" Edward said with a kind voice, "Why did you pretend you were Bella earlier? Just out of curiosity."

She was getting tired now, after all the screaming and struggling so she decided to just say it. Maybe they'd let her go if she acted nice. Besides, no one else was around. And the cereal WAS incredible. He was already getting her another bite of it.

Closing her eyes for a second and sighing loudly, she admitted, "You…were so nice to me…when you thought I was her. I know you hate me…you always have. For just a couple of seconds, you smiled at me and…you looked like you…cared for me. It was nice…for a second."

Edward stopped spooning the cereal now and just looked at her, his eyes questioning something silent he wasn't saying.

A whole minute almost passed when finally Rosalie frowned and said, "What?!"

"You surprised me." Edward said, just as astonished by her admission as she had been at making it. Funny, Edward thought to himself, I thought she was a shallow pool with no surprises lurking beneath.

"I know you don't think I'm as…DEEP as Bella…" Rosalie sighed, looking at the table sullenly, "But I do have thoughts and feelings…and…dreams, too. It really did…hurt me when we first met. You seemed to hate me from the very start. You didn't even give me a chance."

"I can't believe you're saying this to me." Edward's voice was nearly a whisper, his eyes soft, "I—You –I am sorry, Rosalie. You're right. I may have listened to a few of your thoughts in the beginning and made a snap judgment about you. Sometimes, that's why my reading minds is a curse. I may hear a couple of thoughts and immediately dismiss a person as this or that, but, if I took the time to get to know you without my gift, I don't know what would've happened."

"That's probably why it's good you can't read Bella." Rosalie gave a little nod, "Of course, it doesn't matter now. I have Emmett and we love each other, and you have Bella and I'm glad. But…sometimes I do wonder what it would be like. Being Bella. Human. With you."

Edward looked into Rosalie's face, seeing Bella's face, but his eyes seemed to really SEE Rosalie there. Something new in Rosalie that he never took the time to notice before. There was a soul there. And she had been hiding it from him, all these years, somehow, behind her little spoiled girl routine, and know he knew why. She had liked him, back then. He cursed himself for being such an ass, recalling his behavior seconds after she'd undergone the change, the way he shouted at Carlisle for doing it. She must've heard all that and felt she wasn't wanted or welcome. For that, Edward felt like a piece of shit now.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." Edward said in deep sincerity, looking back at her sadly, "I never meant to make you feel unwelcome. I was…selfish then. Carlisle was my father, then Esme came. Then you. I felt like…Carlisle wasn't satisfied with just me. I understood his reasons to change Esme. But then with you…I felt like he wanted more children than just me. Like I wasn't good enough. I was stupid and jealous and it wasn't your fault."

Then she almost smiled. Edward knew his apology was long overdue and weak but it seemed to him that something had changed just then between them. An understanding finally reached after over 80 years of tense fighting.

"While we're bearing our souls here…" Rosalie smirked from Bella's face, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?" Edward looked a little nervous.

She peeked around the corner of the kitchen, no one there and whispered, "Kiss me."

Edward began to hesitate but Rosalie cut him off fast.

"I know we missed our chance to be anything but brother and sister, or friends, and I'm not trying to start anything or hurt anyone's relationship." Rosalie put his mind to rest, "I just want to do this little experiment once, to see what it's like and to get it out of my system for good. It'll be okay for you, it's like kissing Bella, I won't tell anyone."

"I don't know…" Edward looked positively scared now, staring down at the Cocoa Puffs, wishing he could have some more.

"You can trust me, Edward." Rosalie said with a serious voice, raising a brow, waiting, "Nothing will happen. Come on, you're being a little kid."

Edward swallowed and looked around, taking a breath, licking his lips for a half second. Rosalie smiled. This was as good as a yes and she knew it.

"Just don't lose control and drink my blood." She teased, looking at his mouth.

Edward growled with a hint of annoyance at that remark and said, "Close your eyes."

She did, waiting with a small smile on her lips as he leaned in, hoping this wasn't a mistake.

Then he closed his own eyes, opening his lips a bit and placing them softly upon hers. She kissed him back, opening and closing her mouth slowly, an experienced kisser. Edward's mouth moved with hers, tasting pancake syrup, but blocking that out. He was glad she didn't use her tongue because then he'd have to end the kiss. In moments, it was over and they opened their eyes, staring at each other, nose to nose.

Edward leaned back in his chair, waiting for her to say something. It sucked that he still couldn't read minds, not that he could ever read Bella's anyway.

Before he knew it, Rosalie smiled wide and let a little giggle out of her throat.

With almost a frown, Edward asked, "What's so funny?"

"That was the most…empty kiss I've ever had." She informed, feeling relieved, "I didn't feel ANYTHING."

She laughed again, as Edward's brow furrowed silently.

"Don't get mad, Edward." Rosalie quickly said, "It's not your fault. You're a good kisser. It's just that…there was no spark or anything. How about you?"

"No, nothing." He agreed, smirking a little, "It was like…kissing my little sister."

"I wasn't making fun of you, Edward, don't be insulted." Rosalie was actually being nice to him at the moment, "Please understand."

"I do, it's alright." He let out a huge breath, glad there would be no awkward moments

between them now. Maybe it was a good thing to do. Now there's be less tension he hoped, not to mention less jealousy of Bella.

"If we'd done that 80 years ago, maybe we'd be better friends." Edward informed, getting her another spoonful of cereal.

"We ARE friends." She stated like a fact.

"Yes we are." Edward fed her the cereal, smiling more warmly now.

See next chapter soon !

Love WinndSinger


End file.
